La cicatrice
by Shere Khan
Summary: Une solution peut être trouvée finalement...Effaçage de Lorenzo, retour d'Heero...mais y'a pas de quoi se réjouir... (demi-lemon, vous comprendre pourquoi)
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Shere Khan et lenolli  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source : Gundam wing  
  
Titre : La cicatrice  
  
Chap :1  
  
Genre : à venir : lemons( 3 normalement), limes, douleurs physiques et surtout mentales, remises en question, profondeur des sentiments..enfin vous verrez !  
  
A l'immédiat : Yaoi, Lemon, accident. Gros mots.  
  
Couple : Question ridicule.  
  
Notes : /Duo/ //Heero// ¤¤¤¤ chose se passant au même moment mais en différents endroits. §§§ rétablissement temporel. (j'ai fait un test « quel couple Yaoi de gundam wing êtes vous ? ». Je suis 1x2 ^__^) Disclaimer : Vous pouvez répéter la question ? Mais bien sûr ! Comment ça non ? C'est de la discrimination sexuelle ! Je préfère ne rien dire et je m'en vais comme un prince !  
  
La Cicatrice  
  
-Duo..  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-..(sans commentaires) Je m'ennuie..  
  
-Si quelqu'un entre il pourrait penser qu'on à inversé nos corps là !  
  
-...Baka..  
  
-Ah bah non !  
  
L'Américain sortit un sourire digne de lui même, auquel le japonais pouvais rarement résister.  
  
Ca surprenait tout le monde mais..Ils sortaient ensemble.  
  
Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
Euh..1h ? 2h ?  
  
Non ça date pas d'il y a cent ans, c'est clair.  
  
Ils étaient en mission, et venait tout juste de poser la dernière bombe. Quand Quatre et Trowa vinrent chercher les pilotes 01 et 02, ils eurent un sacré choc en les voyant dans une position plus qu'équivoque.  
  
Si Quatre avait semblé enthousiaste, Trowa par contre avait fait une montée d'émotions brusque et s'était mis à hurler comme jamais sur les deux « abrutis inconscients », sur le fait qu'ils étaient en mission suicidaire en les traitant au final respectivement de « fils de pute héritier du travail de sa mère » et « connard irrespectueux et girouette manipulable ».  
  
Bref, ça ne lui avait pas plut.  
  
Wufei lui, l'apprit en rentrant à leur domicile temporaire, en voyant les deux amants tout frais s'embrasser dans un coin du hangar, et accusa le coup comme il le put, lui qui était sérieusement amoureux de l'Américain. Qui ne le savais pas, et qui ne le saura sûrement jamais à l'heure qu'il est. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps pour eux d'accomplir ce dont il rêvait (et surtout Duo) depuis certains mois, comme tout adolescent normal.  
  
Heero posa sa main sur la hanche du jeune homme et s'approcha de ses lèvres une énième fois, y mettant tout le désir et la passion qu'il ressentait pour le pilote de Deathscythe, qui y répondit avec ferveur. Sa main avança doucement sur le torse, patiente, tandis que celles Duo arrachèrent presque son pull, présentant la même impatience que leur propriétaire vis à vis des vêtements. Il avait bien réussi à se débarrasser de Relena, alors un pull.. Finalement ,les deux n'en pouvant plus, les hauts volèrent et l'Américain se fit plaquer sur le lit avec violence.  
  
-Impatient Hee-chan hn. ?  
  
Celui ci ne répondit même pas et ré embrassa le jeune homme(histoire qu'il la ferme).  
  
-peut être..  
  
/Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule !! Mr. Yuy je vais vous montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du dieu de la mort./  
  
Heero descendit le long de la machoire, mordilla une oreille et poursuivit son ascension jusqu'à la peau tendre du cou de son amant.  
  
/Oups !/  
  
Duo soupira de satisfaction en sentant son chéri trouver son point sensible et commencer à travailler lentement dessus.  
  
/Oh merde/  
  
Ses gémissements augmentaient d'intensité en synchronisation avec les aspirations d'Heero sur sa peau sensible. Finalement au grand dam de l'américain, le Japonais décida de changer d'horizon et effleura du bout de ses lèvres toute la longueur du buste de son futur amant, l'excitant juste de son souffle chaud. Le natté ne savait plus où il en était, perdu entre le souffle et les mains sur ses hanches.  
  
Pas moyen de se concentrer sur quelconque partie de son corps.  
  
Heero remonta pour poser ses lèvres sur un des boutons de chair et titiller des doigts l'autre, les maltraitant ou caressant tour à tour.  
  
Concentré sur son travail, il ne vit pas les deux mains de Duo se lever lentement ,le saisir par les épaules et le renverser sur le lit, échangeant les rôles.  
  
*ailleurs *  
  
-Ca va Quatre ? Tu es tout rouge.  
  
-C'est..ce.euh.oui c'est vrai..tu as raison il fait bientôt nuit.  
  
-...  
  
*  
  
Duo releva lentement la tête(histoire de torturer son partenaire) le laissant deviner la suite des choses. Avant de soupirer.  
  
C'est pas en étant vierge qu'il allait connaître la subtilité du lingual.  
  
Faudrait déjà qu'il sache ce que c'est.  
  
Il reposa ses lèvres au dessus du nombril, et descendit pour aller jouer avec de la langue. Son amant laissa échapper un petit cri qui laissa Duo satisfait et l'encouragea pour la suite, mais lentement..très lentement.  
  
Heero se demanda bêtement si on pouvait faire une dépression nerveuse par manque de...ce fut réglé. Il regarda d'un air halluciné l'Américain relever sa main de son gland, et y déposer ses lèvre. Il finit par hurler d'anticipation, surprise et plaisir mêlés.  
  
* Ailleurs *  
  
///Par nataku. quand c'est pas l'un qui fait chier en hurlant non-stop toute la journée, c'est l'autre qui va t'empêcher de dormir..et en plus il va te démoraliser...Je veux dormir !!!!!!!! __ ///  
  
*  
  
Duo stoppa ses allées venues, mal lui en pris car s'il voulait être seme c'était raté.  
  
Heero avait de nouveau inter changé leurs positons.  
  
Il prit lui aussi le brun en bouche, tout en lui présentant ses doigts.  
  
Plus tard, il se gardera bien d'expliquer à son petit ami comment il connaissait ça, sous peine qu'il sache pourquoi il ne dormait pas le dimanche soir et tenait à regarder M6.  
  
Il fallait bien s'instruire.  
  
Les jeunes hommes s'appliquèrent tous deux à leurs travail de succion, avant que l'un deux s'arrêtent, se cambre et hurle de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière et se libérant dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire finit par avaler. Duo faillit s'en évanouir.  
  
/ Je suis p' t'être pas assez excité qu'il en rajoute !/  
  
Le pilote 01 descendit lentement ses doigts sur le ventre ferme du jeune homme jusqu'à son intimité et entra doucement, regardant anxieusement le visage de son amant.  
  
Il paniqua un instant en le voyant plisser le visage de douleur, et faillit retirer précipitamment ses doigts, mais son amour retint sa main, l'empêchant de tout arrêter là.  
  
-Ne.ne fais..pas ça.si tu t'arrêtes..je.j'en mourrais.  
  
Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis décidant d'écouter son petit ami, continua sur sa lancée. L'Américain cria de douleur au deuxième doigts entrant, gémissant faiblement en les sentant bouger.  
  
// Je fais quoi là ? je continue ? 'Tain, j'en sais rien..//  
  
Finalement un troisième fit son apparition, mais fut mieux accueilli que les autres, Duo commençant à se détendre.  
  
/ Ouuuuuuf !! Ca y'est !! les portes sont débloquées..ouvrez le sas. ....Mais qu'est ce que je dis ?! /  
  
Heero bougea d'avant en arrière ses doigts, essayant d'habituer le plus possible son compagnon et semblant chercher quelque chose..qu'il sut trouvé lorsque Duo se releva dans un cri muet et chuchota son nom..  
  
Il les retira, provoquant un soupir déçu, un grognement d'insatisfaction et presque une tarte si il n'avait pas été pilote émérite. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se positionna face au 'sas' de Duo.  
  
/ Ah ça y'est..l'avion va rentrer. ......Oh putain Duo arrête de délirer/  
  
l'Asiatique entra prudemment, et se pétrifia face à la sensation qu'il venait de trouver.  
  
C'était..puissant..indescriptible.magique, presque.  
  
Il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'enfonça d'un coup dans le gouffre chaud.  
  
Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise :  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaah yeeeeeeeeeeeees !!!!!!!!.....my god. cria-t-il.  
  
Ils avaient tous deux l'impression d'halluciner.  
  
-Vas y Heero, continue...vite...  
  
-Hai....Koibito...  
  
Il commença doucement ses vas et vient, et calqua ses mouvements sur la respiration et les cris de Duo.  
  
Doucement....rapide...erratique..profond..  
  
Il joua à ça pendant un moment, avant de changer complètement de rythme : rapide, souple et régulier.  
  
/xcdqsrdqsfoipouiwxzerfrestfrstykxw !!!!! /  
  
le pilote deux sentant la lame de fond remonter doucement, puis plus vite, ravageant son corps de sensation.  
  
-Yes..more..  
  
Heero accéléra encore et saisit la verge de son amant dans sa main.  
  
Duo se figea ,les yeux écarquillés.(ndrl : le doujinshis où on voit Heero encouverture avec la terre devant la main dans le site tragic-splendor doujinshis..si vous voulez l'adresse pour voir et savoir quelle page, envoyez moi un mail je chercherais et je vous dirais. Et c juste l'expression, pas la position)  
  
Il poussa un cri puissant, et sentit la main entreprendre un vas et vient semblable à celui du sexe en lui.  
  
En état second, il ne saisissait plus rien, subissait au sens propre toutes ces émotions.  
  
Le brun chercha un instant ce qu'il avait trouvé tout à l'heure ; et finit par le trouver.  
  
Son amant se cambra violemment(le faisant presque valdinguer ailleurs) et hurla de plaisir.  
  
Il avait de nouveau était touché à un point sensible.  
  
Et ça le faisait hurler non-stop.  
  
C'est Wufei qui allait être content en voyant qu'il n'aurait plus de voix le lendemain.  
  
Il ne tint pas longtemps toutes les pressions subies et se relâcha en hurlant le nom de son amant, l'entraînant dans son sillon. Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux et s'endormirent immédiatement, toujours mêlés.  
  
Quatre entendit un hurlement de joie et passa la tête par la porte de la buanderie pour voir Wufei faire des bonds de joie sous l'?il noir du Shinigami.  
  
Il en laissa tomber ses serviettes, tellement le spectacle était surprenant.  
  
Quand est ce qu'il était passé dans la quatrième dimension ?  
  
Trowa lui même en était bouche bée.  
  
-Expliqua..tions.. ? articula difficilement le petit blond.  
  
-Maxwell !!! Maxwell n'as plus de voix !!!! YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!(ndrl : le roi lion II)  
  
-Duo ?! s'exclama Quatre, tu n'as plus de voix ? Comment ça se fait ?  
  
Wufei pila net.  
  
-Je t'en pris Winner, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien entendu!  
  
-Entendre quoi ?  
  
-Oh non ! c'est dégoûtant ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit moi !  
  
Quatre qui n'en panait que pouët décida de s'adresser directement à Duo.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'inquieta -t-il en s'agenouillant devant son meilleur ami.  
  
Duo grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, parcourut la pièce du regard et tendit le bras et le corps pour saisir une feuille a abandonnée et un stylo sur la petite table à côté du canapé.  
  
Il écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus et la tendit devant le regard de Quatre.  
  
J'ai une extinction de voix. J'ai trop hurlé cette nuit.  
  
-Hurlé ? mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
Wufei leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Le natté se tortilla et reprit la feuille, stylo en main, un peu hésitant. Il finit par gribouiller quelque chose à toute vitesse et la tendit raidement de nouveau.  
  
J'ai 'TUT 'avec Heero.  
  
-...  
  
Quatre écarquilla énormément les yeux sous le regard et le sourire narquois du Chinois et finit par s'évanouir. Duo se pencha d'un bloc vers son ami, pendant que Wufei se tenait les côtes.  
  
-..Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est parce que Duo à eu un rapport sexuel avec Heero que Quatre est tombé dans les vappes ?  
  
Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si il n'avait pas été muet, il aurait charrié Trowa à n'en plus finir.  
  
Heero arriva à ce moment là, avec un papier bien significatif à la main.  
  
L'Américain roula des yeux. C'était sa journée.  
  
Un malheur n'arrive décidément jamais seul.  
  
Au royaume de Sank !!!!!  
  
Ils avaient osés l'emmener au royaume de Sank !!!  
  
LE PAYS DE RELENA !!!!!  
  
Duo avait la rancune.  
  
Et envers ses camarades, et envers son petit ami et envers la reine de Sank.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Pourtant elle aurait pu être une fille très bien.  
  
Elle ne manquait pas de courage, elle était déterminée et assez effrontée.  
  
Quel dommage qu'elle se soit entichée d'Heero !!!  
  
Ca la rendait stupide à un point !! Inimaginable.  
  
Et puis quels goûts vestimentaires.  
  
C'est pas que Duo n'aimait pas le rose, mais presque !  
  
De plus il avait horreur des rivaux ! Et surtout des tenaces !!  
  
Oh non.ELLE est là !!! CA !!!  
  
C'est VRAIMENT UN FILM D'ANGOISSE !!  
  
-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!  
  
Oh putain.  
  
-Bon, vous avez tous compris ?  
  
-Oui. C'est un bon plan Yuy. Reconnut Wufei  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu es intelligent mon Heero.  
  
. Le dit nommé posa ses deux mains sur la table, tête baissée, dans un début d'exaspération totale.  
  
Cette fille le collait, l'étouffait !  
  
Et ça n'allait pas faciliter sa relation avec Duo.  
  
Surtout que pour l'instant, ce dernier l'ignorait complètement.  
  
Sûrement pour dire : « Tiens regarde ! Tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ta princesse ! »  
  
Bien sûr.  
  
A un autre qui te croira s' te plait.  
  
Bref.  
  
La mission avant tout.  
  
Duo n'avait pas à se plaindre.  
  
De son poste de guet ,il voyait tous les autres (il pouvait aussi surveiller si la bonbonnière n'allait pas attenter à son mamour). Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise située sur le toit du manoir(-_- ) et observa un instant les étoiles. Mais la lune restait la plus magnifique..  
  
Un bruit de fourrés lui fit tendre l'oreille t il regarda en contrebas.  
  
Il aurait juré que ça avait bougé.  
  
Il regarda plus attentivement.  
  
Il lui sembla voir une forme.  
  
Un mouvement fugitif.  
  
!!!!  
  
Pas de doute ,il venait de voir passer une ombre !  
  
Par contre ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est celle qui évoluait silencieusement derrière lui.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Heero soupira.  
  
Protéger le manoir de Sank étati -il si nécessaire ?  
  
Pourquoi spécialement cette nuit ?  
  
Etait ce une bonne idée que d'être placé près de la fontaine ?  
  
Et est ce que son baka se débrouillait ?  
  
Il soupira de nouveau.  
  
En même temps il lui sembla entendre un bruit.  
  
Il retint sa respiration et tendit l'oreille.  
  
Un déplacement d'air rapide !!  
  
Ca venait de la gauche derrière lui..  
  
Heero se retourna vivement sur la droite.  
  
Son ?il avait capté un mouvement sur le côté.  
  
Comme une ombre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quatre regarda longuement devant lui.  
  
Il avait vu quelque chose passer.  
  
La grande façade Sud de Sank était éclairée et vide.  
  
Mais il avait vu quelque chose passer.  
  
Il en était pratiquement sûr.  
  
Une forme plus noire que la pénombre de la nuit.  
  
C'était vivant.  
  
Pas un esprit.  
  
Son Uchuu No Kokoro l'aurait senti.  
  
Bien qu'il ne capte rien de cette chose qui est passée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Trowa se pencha vers le sol.  
  
Il lui avait semblé avoir remarqué le passage d'une forme noire à cet endroit.  
  
Son habitude des fauves et leurs instincts, lui apprit au toucher que quelqu'un ou quelque chose était bien passé par là.  
  
Et il y'a pas longtemps.  
  
C'est donc bien ça.  
  
Mais quel genre de choses peut passer sans faire de bruit, dans l'herbe ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Wufei fit volte face plusieurs fois.  
  
Des mouvement fugitifs se déplaçaient tout autour de lui.  
  
Son oreille experte captaient les déplacement d'air rapide.  
  
Et ils apercevaient des formes.  
  
Elles étaient plusieurs.  
  
Des formes noires-plus que la nuit- longilines, souples et silencieuses.  
  
Mouvement d'air !!!  
  
Il leva rapidement la tête.  
  
Une des formes venaient de voltiger en forme recroquevillé dans l'air pour atteindre le mur Ouest devant lequel il postait.  
  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
  
Il connaissait ce genre de comportement.  
  
Il fallait immédiatement prévenir Yuy !  
  
Wufei partit à toute allure en direction de la fontaine.  
  
§§§§§§  
  
-YUY !!!  
  
Heero fit volte face pour voir arriver un Wufei paniqué à grande vitesse.  
  
-Yuy, dit il en arrivant à sa hauteur, il faut absolument prévenir tout le monde !!  
  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Calme toi et expliques toi !!  
  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué des choses étranges ?  
  
Heero se troubla.  
  
Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ??!!  
  
-Commes des déplacements rapides, figitifs et des ombres.  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-Si. Et...  
  
-Déclenche l'alerte générale Yuy. Ce sont des Ninjas.  
  
Trowa et Quatre coururent à grande allure vers Heero.  
  
L'alarme générale !!  
  
Ca devait être grave.  
  
-Vite !! Il faut agir en vitesse !! Sank est assiégé !!! cria le japonais.  
  
-Je le savais ! s'exclama Quatre.  
  
-Par ? demanda Trowa.  
  
-Des Ninjas, répondit Wufei.  
  
-Des Ninjas ?! tu en es sûr !!  
  
-Crois moi, je connais ce genre d'attitude. Avant que je parte pour Météore, notre maître nous avait enseignés le début de l'art ninjutsu. Je ne l'ai pas appris parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais je sais que c'est ce dont il s'agit.  
  
-Mon dieu.chuchota Quatre, Mais !!!  
  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
  
Il y'avait une absence.  
  
Trowa l'avait alerté après avoir lui même été prévenu par Heero mais.  
  
-Qui à pensé à prévenir Duo ? s'inquiéta Quatre.  
  
Ils se regardèrent entre eux.  
  
Heero leva la tête vers le toit.  
  
Non !!!!  
  
Une ombre !!  
  
Il avait vu une ombre !!  
  
Duo !!!  
  
-Oh non !!!!cria Quatre.  
  
Les autres avaient vu aussi.  
  
Pas de doute.  
  
Duo allait être attaqué.  
  
Duo cligna des yeux.  
  
Devant lui venait d'apparaître un pur Ninja.  
  
Lui aussi semblait être surpris.  
  
Il réagit rapidement et l'envoya en l'air à l'aide d'un coup de pied tournant.  
  
D'autres apparurent soudainement.  
  
Le natté n'eut le temps de saisir que d'un couteau et commença à batailler contre eux.  
  
Ca n'allait pas être mince affaire..  
  
Heero grimpa l'échelle qu'ils venaient de poser pour se rendre au toit le plus rapidement possible, talonné de près par les autres.  
  
La peur lui rongeait le ventre et le faisait avancer plus vite.  
  
Il avait un pressentiment.  
  
C'était rare.  
  
Et celui là était mauvais.  
  
Duo avait vaguement entendu un claquement métallique, comme une échelle, mais n'y prêta guère attention.  
  
Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.  
  
Et d'abord où était Heero ?  
  
Si il apprend plus tard qu'il était avec Relena pendant que lui risquait la peau de ses fesses, c'est pas les chats qu'il allait fouetter.  
  
Heero sauta d'un bond sur le toit, suivit des autres, et repéra la silhouette reconnaissable de Duo entourée de Ninjas. Et en donc mauvaise posture.  
  
Duo ne le vit pas, et détourna aussitôt son corps vers un ennemi qui lui en voulait.  
  
-DUUUOOOOO !!!!!  
  
Grossière erreur.  
  
Duo se retourna complètement ,montrant son corps de profil aux autres pilotes, mais hélas pas son visage, qui lui, les regardait bien.  
  
Offrant cible facile au Ninja plus malin que les autres, qui étaient apparu derrière lui, dont Heero avait tenté de le prévenir, mais n'avait fait que faciliter le travail a l'expert de ninjustsu.  
  
Duo eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que la silhouette sauta en l'air d'une manière rappelant Trinity, coucha son corps toujours en l'air tout en envoyant tout son mollet dans le torse de Duo, qui sous l'impact, fut envoyé par dessus le bord du toit..  
  
-DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOO !!!!! hurla Heero.  
  
-OH NON MON DIEU!!! DUOOOOOO !!!s'écria aussi Quatre.  
  
-PAR NATAKU !!!!! MAXWEEEEL !!!!  
  
Duo émit un long cri de peur, en même temps que Trowa essaya d'éliminer le malfaiteur, qui esquiva sans peine et se sauva d'un acrobatie habile..frustrant pour un acrobate tel que Trowa.  
  
Il se figea soudainement.  
  
Le sang de tous les pilotes se glaça mortellement sous le cri déchirant du pilote Deathscythe..  
  
Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'échelle, sauf Trowa qui sauta directement du toit, arrivant ainsi le premier.  
  
Heero courut vers la face Nord, là où était tombé son amant.  
  
Il pila en voyant Trowa, regardant en haut d'un arbre, immobile, figé.comme pétrifié (dans nos manteau d'Hi-ver...okay, okay.), dans une expression d'horreur totale.  
  
Quatre arriva à ses côtés à ce moment là et voyant l'attitude du Français, regarda à son tour avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et hurler d'horreur.  
  
Wufei arriva aussi et regarda comme les autres.  
  
-Par Nataku ...chuchota-t-il.  
  
Heero les regarda.  
  
Ils avaient tous un air horrifié sur le visage, Quatre avait même les yeux brillants, et il baiisa la tête vers le sol, les deux mains sur sa bouche et les yeux plissées.  
  
Son sang se glaca, et, mortellement effrayé, il leva lentement sa tête vers le haut de l'immense platane.  
  
Il se pétrifia lui aussi, glacé..  
  
Duo.  
  
Son était Duo là..  
  
Vivant..  
  
Mais en mauvais état..  
  
Il devait avoir plusieurs méchantes coupures suites à sa chute dans l'arbre avant qu'il ne se coince dedans. Il était bloqué, entre plusieurs branches moyennement épaisses, des branches de mi sommet, tous ses membres pendant.visiblement inconscient.  
  
Mais le plus effrayant, restait la branche effilée qui lui transperçait tout le côté gauche du visage...  
  
A suivre.  
  
Duo : t'as osé.  
  
Shere Khan : Oui !  
  
Duo: Mon dieu tu as osé!!! Mon beau visage !!! snif snif !!!  
  
Shere : ....(il est pas un peu narcissique lui ?)  
  
Heero : qu'est ce que c'est que ce sadisme ?!!  
  
Shere : merde.  
  
Heero : ...  
  
Shere: prochain chapitre..apparition d'un perso n'a moa..(en fait il vient d'une autre fic de gundam wing que g faite, mais qui sera peut être pas publiée ,paske mon imbécile de frère à effacé des chapitres que j'arrive pas à réécrire. Et commeje l'aime beaucoup ,il va apparaître là.)...et je vais vous dire..vaut mieux pour Duo.bon..pour l'instant je la mets PG13 pour qu'on la voit ,mais après ke la mettrais R..donc pour la voir faudra aller en R..Et vous irez la voir.paske je promets : de la torture mental, du sadisme envers Duo, du yaoi, du sexe, du fantastique et tout plein de choses bien intéressantes.(je suis sûre que vous avez retenu que 'sexe')  
  
Heero : Horreur..  
  
Duo : c'est qui le gars ? c'est lequel ?  
  
Shere : celui qui te plait le plus.  
  
Duo : celui avec qui je sort dans Wild wild night ?  
  
Shere : ouais le beau gosse  
  
Duo : Ouééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!  
  
Heero :Nooooooooooooooooooooooon !!! Pas lui...  
  
Shere : Bref. A la prochaine !!!!!  
  
Duo : reviews ? * chibis eyes *  
  
Shere: Duo. On achète pas le lecteur pour avoir d'autres chapitres. (Toutefois si vous le faites, il faut mettre un nom,même bidon même 'azeazdkqsm' paske j'arrive pas accepter les anonymes..le site fait une couille. 


	2. La cicatrice 2 t'es sûr que tu m'aimes?

Auteur : Shere Khan  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Souffrance, tristesse, remise en question, apparition de mon perso na moaaa !!!  
  
Couple : 1+2+1 pour l'instant, et après.j'hésite..je serais bien tentée par un 4+5+4, qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
Commentaires : Duo : ....je te déteste.  
  
Notes :  
  
Disclaimer : Les g boys et leurs potes sont pas à moi. Mais le resteuh ci euh !!!  
  
Cora : Marci !!!! ma euh..tu va peut être pas l'aimer longtemps hein.  
  
Makena : Euh..heero avec Duo..hé hé.* génée * ben...tiens on m'apelle là bas.  
  
Luna : Oh voui, j'ai osé. T'inquiètes. Ca va s'arranger..à la fin. Quoi que.  
  
Azalea : Ah ma chère !! Tu va le détester heero. Il sera bien loin de le faire. Et comme tu le verras dans le chapitre 3,un autre s'en chargera.  
  
Sakura : Euh..ce sera pas pour celui là. Mais le prochain s'annoncera mieux pour lui tu verras. C'est ....* suspens* qui va morfler en fait.  
  
La Cicatrice  
  
Heero courait, la peur au ventre, le corps évanoui du pilote 02 dans ses bras , collé contre lui.  
  
Les autres rejoignait leurs gundams pour se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital.  
  
Quatre eut le temps de se retourner pour Wing en mode bird s'envoler dans les cieux.  
  
Wufei regarda l'imposant Deathscythe Hell.  
  
Est ce que ce grand messager de mort noir allait il resservir ?  
  
La question lui glaça les sang et il repartit vers Nataku sans plus se retourner.  
  
Trowa ressortit des toilettes (-_- là où on aurait bien aimé être) et regarda le petit blond s'acharner à écarter les mains d'Heero avant qu'il ne s'en arrache la peau.  
  
..  
  
Berk.  
  
Il s'assit à un siège, attendant comme les autres le retour de Sally, qui par grande chose se trouvait de passage dans l'hôpital. Bien qu'il aurait été mieux qu'ils ne puisse pas avoir l'occasion de la voir..  
  
12 heures après ( et douzes crises de colères) Sally ressortit toute souriante du bloc opératoire.  
  
Le c?ur du japonais manqua un battement.  
  
-Il va bien !!!  
  
Les quatres jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Elle les fit entrer dans la chambre du pilote Deathscythe.  
  
Du moins allait.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et se lit face à eux avec un air grave.  
  
-Néanmoins, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose..il a peu de sequelles, juste une coupure ventrale, mais quelque peu bégnine..mais vous avez sûrement remarqué..  
  
Elle passa le doigt sur son visage d'un air gêné.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr.répondit Quatre.  
  
-Eh bien...nous l'avons soigné mais..c'est.une très vilaine cicatrice..et..il .il l'aura.à vie.  
  
Les pilotes se regardèrent entre eux.  
  
Sally soupira et ouvrit la première porte qui conduisait au couloir, vers la chambre.  
  
-Duo, le si beau Duo, que va -t-il devenir en voyant son nouveau visage....il n'appréciera guère ce trait lui barrant le visage, murmura Quatre pour lui-même.  
  
Seulement tout le monde entendit. Et il se retrouva avec quatre regards braqués sur lui.  
  
-Bah euh..c'est vrai quoi.  
  
Silence. Sally se tortilla d'un air gêné.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wufei.  
  
Elle soupira .  
  
-Je dois vous prévenir que c'est..plutôt.moche.  
  
-Moche comment ? demanda Heero.  
  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu verras par toi même.  
  
Elle actionna la porte magnétique de la chambre à l'aide du code et s'effaça pour laisser rentrer les G-boys.  
  
La première chose qu'ils virent, c'est une forme recroquevillée sur le lit, dans l'ombre.  
  
Sally alluma la lumière et ils purent voir Duo, assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, entouré de ses bras, la tête enfouie dedans et ses longs cheveux par dessus.  
  
Personne ne bougea durant un instant.  
  
Finalement, Heero se rapprocha et s'assit au bord du lit, près de son petit ami.  
  
Il put constater que son américain pleurait, aux trouble sauts qui parcouraient parfois son corps.  
  
Les autres se rapprochèrent aussi, et s'assirent sur une chaise, attendant.  
  
Heero releva lentement le menton du jeune homme, et saisit les mèches qui tombaient devant son visage pour les ramener derrière son oreille.  
  
Ils eurent tous un sursaut de frayeur, mélangé à la surprise.  
  
Quatre étouffa un hoquet de dégoût malgré lui.  
  
Duo avait une longue cicatrice qui lui partait de la tempe, passait par le coin de l'?il et s'achevait sur la lèvre. Ca n'aurait rien eu de trop alarmant si seulement. . Si seulement elle n'était pas si grosse et si grande, si elle ne plissait pas la peau en trait horizontaux tout autour d'elle, si elle ne rendait pas l'?il (gauche donc) plus étroit au coin et surtout si elle ne relevait pas la lèvre à la manière de Scarface(batman) de façon si hideuse.  
  
Il fallait l'avouer, il était complètement défiguré.  
  
Wufei s'inquiéta de la réaction de Heero.  
  
Qui n'eut absolument aucun geste.  
  
Il n'effaça même pas les larmes de son amant.  
  
Ce que ce dernier remarqua.  
  
Il enleva même sa main d'un geste un peu trop vif.  
  
Ce qui fit redoubler les larmes du pilote d'intensité.  
  
Quatre pleurait avec lui, et finit par se jeter dans les bras de son ami en le serrant très fort.  
  
-Mon dieu Duo.mon pauvre Duo.  
  
Le brun le serra à son tour, et éclata en sanglot.  
  
Trowa vint poser une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Allez Duo..c'est pas grave..on va rentrer à la maison..  
  
Wufei ne dit rien, lui, mais il avait peur d'un seule chose. Quelle comportement Yuy allait-il avoir avec Duo désormais ? Il espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal..  
  
En voyant son pauvre ami ainsi, Hilde pleura aussi et se jeta dans ses bras les faisant s'écrouler sur le canapé sous l'impact.  
  
-Mon pauvre, pauvre Duo.  
  
Puis elle s'assit, les mains sur ses genoux et arbora un air narquois.  
  
-Au moins maintenant c'est sûr que tu seras fidèle !  
  
Duo se retourna vers son amant, qui lui fit un sourire doux. Ce sourire avait quelque chose de faux, ce qui échappa au pilote deathscythe, mais pas au pilote Heavy Arms. Mais il préféra ne rien dire, Duo en sembla si heureux. Par contre il regarda Heero de travers, qui préféra baisser la tête.  
  
-C'est sûr je garderais cette chose à vie.  
  
Bien plus tard  
  
Duo regarda son reflet en soupirant sur la glace. Il ne pleura pas pourtant. Il était fort et s'était fait une raison. Une semaine qu'il l'avait, et toujours pas de dépression face à cet..hideux visage. Non, la chose qui lui donnait plus envie de pleurer, c'était le nouveau comportement d'Heero envers lui. Le japonais était quelque peu distant, et évitait à tout prix de le regarder en face.  
  
..D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais placé à sa gauche.  
  
Duo ravala ses larmes et se dirigea avec un sourire de joker dans le salon. Sourire quelque peu déformé, il faut l'avouer.  
  
-Duoooooo-kuuuun !!!  
  
Un petit missile brun lui tomba dessus en piaillant le faisant presque se casser la margoulette.  
  
-Bonjour Hilde..je serais content de te voir si tu ne venais pas d'essayer de me tuer.  
  
-Essayer ?! Oh zut alors !!J'ai raté mon coup. La prochaine fois je sauterais plus fort.  
  
Duo éclata d'un rire clair, qui rassura les trois pilotes et leurs fit esquisser un sourire (si.).  
  
Ils étaient plutôt soulagé que l'Américain puisse sourire comme avant.  
  
Le dernier par contre, n'était pas content du tout.  
  
Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'Allemande si elle ne se décollaient pas de Duo IMMEDIATEMMENT .  
  
Et puis...  
  
Heero s'interrompit dans ses pensées en entendant les deux amis entamer une scène célèbre de Fruits basket.  
  
Ah ouais..  
  
Duo regardait ça presque toute la journée.  
  
Autant dire qu'Akito lui sortait par les trous de nez.  
  
Ouais, il fallait préciser que c'était le chouchou de Duo, on vous laisse deviner pourquoi hein..  
  
Double personnalité évidente (voir folie), s'habille d'extrême sombre et d'autres ressemblance qu'on passera au trou. Cette série était dure pour ses nerfs, et il espérait que Duo ne rencontrerait jamais Akito.(1)  
  
Brrrreeeeeeeeeef.  
  
-...YUKI-KUUUUUN !!!!!  
  
Brrrrr.  
  
Soir  
  
Le natté regarda sa chambre.  
  
Chambre qu'il avait-plus ou moins - de commune avec Mr. Iceberg. Plus ou moins, parce qu'en ce moment il avait beaucoup de mission de nuit..comme par hasard. Il passait donc souvent ses nuits seul, et ses cauchemars étaient revenus au galop. Et quand il se réveillait, il se voyait seul dans le lit et se mettait à pleurer un long moment. Il s'assit dessus et soupira. L'idée l'avait effleuré d'avoir un amant- puisque le japonais ne le touchait même plus et puis ça (il l'espérait) lui ferait les pieds- seulement qui allait-il attirer avec.ça ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions et fus surpris de voir Heero entrer dans la chambre.  
  
-Hn..pas de missions.  
  
Il marcha devant lui, évitant toujours aussi soigneusement de le regarder. Et ça, ça mettait Duo furibond.  
  
-Ah ouais ? ils ont refusé ta demande cette fois ? dit-il d'un ton mordant.  
  
Le brun pila net et se retourna d'un bloc vers lui.  
  
-Comment ça ?!  
  
-Ne me prends pas pour une bille, Heero. J'ai très bien compris que tu faisais uniquement pour ne pas passer tes nuits avec moi. Pour ne pas être à proximité de moi.  
  
-Ne dis pas de sottises..siffla Heero.  
  
Il regarda Duo d'un air menaçant, les yeux réduits à deux fentes, comme lorsqu'il était très en colère.  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? y'a que la vérité qui fâche.  
  
Son amant s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le poignet fortement en le regardant dans les yeux, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.  
  
-Ne- joue- pas avec-ça..  
  
-Mais lâche moi tu me fais mal !!  
  
Heero serra plus fort, lui faisant émettre un gémissement de douleur.  
  
-Ne me redis plus ça.  
  
Il le lâcha brusquement et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il stoppa en entendant le faible murmure de Duo.  
  
-Dire..que je t'avais crû..lorsque tu m'as dit..que tu m'aimais.  
  
Le pilote Wing se sentit glacer, et ressentit une immense honte et culpabilité.  
  
-J'étais si heureux de l'entendre.  
  
Il se détourna de son ordinateur et regarda son petit amant d'un air triste.  
  
-J'étais si heureux.de savoir que je pouvais être aimé..  
  
Il pouvait voir les mains du natté se serrer sur les draps.  
  
-j'y avais crû.moi.  
  
Le brun s'avança et pris le garçon pleurant dans ses bras et le serra fort. Juste ça. Pas de paroles durant un long moment. Puis :  
  
-Je suis désolé Duo.c'est juste que je suis moi aussi chamboulé par cette histoire.ça me rend un peu agressif.ne pleure pas ma puce..Ca va s'arranger..  
  
Et ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux, s'endormant ensemble dans leur lit commun..enfin.  
  
-Quat-chan..Je te jure qu' j' vais leur faire bouffer leurs caddies à ces connards.rumina Duo.  
  
-Duo..  
  
Le petit blond regarda d'un air gêné autour de lui avant de presser le pas dans le supermarché.  
  
-Quoi ?! Je sais bien que je suis horrible à voir, mais si ils me regardent encore une seule fois comme ça, sauveur de la paix ou pas, je fais génocide !!  
  
Quatre soupira et fit semblant d'écouter le monologue de son ami tout en réfléchissant aux ingrédients qu'il allait inclure dans la gâteau de la fête de Duo.  
  
Une fête de survie.  
  
Un peu glauque, mais, si ça pouvait détendre les esprits..  
  
Et l'empêcher de penser à deux mecs à la fois..ben ce serait déjà génial.  
  
Il saisit le sucre vanillé tout en disant un « oui, Duo » et se dirigea aux rayons des boissons.  
  
-Orangina, Sprite, Brut de pomme, Canada Dry, jus de fruits, 7 up..tu veux quoi comme boissons ?  
  
-Quandjepensequedansleursteteiln'yapasplusinterressantqueçaetqu'ilsdoivent- Coca -semonterdesesfilms..  
  
Quatre prit deux bouteilles de coca et se dirigea vers la caisse. La caissière regarda le jeune homme natté devant elle dans tous les sens possible. Il était vraiment bien foutu, il avait un de ces corps !! Et de longs cheveux apparemment soyeux. Sans parler de ces yeux. Quel dommage pour son visage !! Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'avant ce garçon était magnifique. ...remarque..elle sortirait bien avec quand même. Sauf qu'il est en train de se tirer.  
  
Trowa regarda Wufei d'un air désolé. Quatre et Duo eux, était littéralement morts de rire. En saisissant la bouteille de Coca, Trowa en avait renversé les trois quarts du contenu sur le chinois. Ils pouvait voir le grand brun se tenir penaud, la bouteille à la main, tout rouge, avec Wufei rouge aussi et hurlant de colère en se tortillant.  
  
Hilarant.  
  
Hilde de son côté essayait vainement de ne pas recracher sa boisson.  
  
Peine perdue.  
  
Et de hop sur Wufei.  
  
Celui ci fixa un instant la nouvelle tache, et s'écroula sur le canapé de désespoir. Au même moment, Heero apparut les bras chargés de cadeaux-du moins on savait que c'était lui uniquement par le sommet de son crâne reconnaissable à ses cheveux. Il les posa sur la table et Duo s'en saisit immédiatement .  
  
Tout ça pour rien.  
  
-Alors premier cadeau.ah ! C' est Kitty-cat !!!  
  
Il déchira le papier avec violence, tant et si bien que Wufei se demanda si en lui passant un tronc d'arbre le Shinigami pourrait en faire des allumettes.  
  
Il découvrit successivement : un pendentif en signe du triquetra (ça te changera de « religion » et puis rien n'est de trop pour te porter chance.), une casquette ( la tienne est trop moche.. « trop sympa Tro- man. »), des baskets (paske l'odeur des actuelles j'en ai vraiment ras la cul !!! « tu sais que je t'aime de plus en plus toi ? ») et un..petit chiot.  
  
Etonnement, ce cadeau venait de Wufei.  
  
Evidemment, c'était un berger allemand.  
  
Le chien de la justice.  
  
Y'a de l'abus de Rintintin dans l'air.  
  
A ce moment, Hilde se leva, s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit.  
  
-Moi ,mon cadeau je ne l'ai pas encore donné..et pour cause ,il n'est pas encore arrivé.  
  
-'Il n'est pas encore arrivé' ? s'étonna Duo.  
  
-'Il' ? s' inquiéta Heero.  
  
-Voui voui voui! Et sans me vanter, je crois que ce sera le plus beau !!  
  
-Plus beau que ce petit amour ? pas possible !! gagatisa Quatre devant le chiot.  
  
Hilde eut un sourire mystérieux.  
  
-J'ai simplement trouvé la solution à ton plus grand problème.  
  
Tout le monde la regarda, surpris et intrigué.  
  
Impossible.  
  
-j'admet Duo-kun, que ça relèverait de la magie pour enlever ça.dit elle en caressant la cicatrice, s'attirant un regard noir du japonais.  
  
Elle sourit de nouveau.  
  
-Et c'est exactement ce dont il s'agit !!  
  
Bordel total.  
  
-Eh ho ! Me cassez pas les oreilles je vais vous expliquer. il y'a longtemps de ça déjà- j'avais huit ans- j'ai connu un jeune homme .Il avait je crois, deux ans de plus que moi. C'était sur L1. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, un soir. Des adultes l'avait coincé dans une ruelle sombre pour lui faire ce dont vous devez vous doutez.  
  
-Le monde ne tourne plus rond.comment peut on faire ça.s'indigna Quatre.  
  
-L1 ? Mais n'est ce pas des gens distingués et aisés qui y vivent ? s'étonna Wufei.  
  
-Des riches en manque de loisirs je suppose. Ils devaient trouver ça follement excitant de violer un gamin dans la rue. Ils devaient trouver que ça faisaient comme dans un film.  
  
-..  
  
-..  
  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, il était là, adossé contre le mur, terrifié. Ils s'approchaient de lui de plus en plus. Ils étaient déjà en train d'ouvrir leurs braguettes. Moi, j'était là et j'étais déjà insolente et courageuse.  
  
-Hun.Jette toi des fleurs..murmura le chinois.  
  
-Ta gueule Fei. Voyant qu'il ne faisaient rien, je me suis révoltée, et je lui ai crié de faire quelque chose.  
  
Flash  
  
-Hé !! qu'est ce que t'attends ?! fais quelque chose !! Bats toi !!  
  
Flash  
  
-Il m'a regardée..Je me souviendrais toujours de ce regard..Il y avait quelque chose.de frais.il dégageait une sorte de fraîcheur.ça faisait pur..et il avait vraiment de beaux yeux. Et il a tourné son regard vers les trois hommes-qui m'avaient regardée comme si j'étais folle et qu'est ce que je foutais là. Et..ses yeux ont changés..ils sont passés à une couleur très claire que je n'ai pas pu voir de loin, et sont devenus d'un coup bleu phosphorescent.  
  
-Comme celui qu'il y a sur les vêtements blanc en boite ?  
  
-Exactement. Et là..une sorte de vents s'est levé..et les trois mecs-je vous jure que c'est vrai- ce sont transformés en glace !!  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Ensuite il s'est mis à courir en m'entraînant. Nous avons discuté près d'une fontaine. Il m'a dit qu'il m'était redevable, et qui j'avais besoin d'une chose, il suffisait que je fasse je ne sais plus trop quoi et qu'il viendrait le plus rapidement possible.  
  
-C'est chelou c't'histoire.  
  
-Je trouvais aussi. Et..je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie..parce que c'était aussi la première fois..et parce que j'ai ressenti et vu quelque chose de bizarre.Il m' embrassée..  
  
-..A dix ans.. ?  
  
-ouais.  
  
-Avec la langue ?  
  
-Duo..t'abuses. Bref. Pendant qu'il le faisait, j'ai vu..des images..d'un monde. Tout était..bleu et transparent.comme du vert et de l'eau..il y'avait aussi des arbres et je me souviens d'un cascade..et un sorte de dôme en verre.mais c'était par flash.c'était pas précis .Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il s'éloignait déjà. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.  
  
Un grand silence s'installa. Chacun avait une opinion de cette histoire.  
  
Duo : Elle a pas dit si il était canon..  
  
Quatre : Transmission d'images.. ? On dirait de l'empathie inversée.c' en est peut être un facette ?! Ce serait bien de rencontrer un autre empathe !!  
  
Trowa : j'ai pané que pouët.  
  
Wufei : c'est quoi ce mec ? il a attendu la parole d'une Oona pour réagir ?!  
  
Heero :..Elle est folle.  
  
-Et il est beau ?  
  
-Duo..menaça froidement Heero.  
  
Hilde eut un sourire rêveur.  
  
-il était vraiment.on aurait dit..un elfe ou un ange..c'est le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu..Si il s'est amélioré..ça risque d'être........  
  
Elle en perdait ces mots.  
  
-il arrive quand ? demanda Quatre.  
  
-j'en sais rien..j'ai déjà eu un mal de chien pour le retrouver..j'ai fait Internet, l'annuaire et tout et tout.  
  
-Et il s'appelle. ?  
  
-..Lorenzo. c'est tout ce que je sais.  
  
Nouveau silence songeur.  
  
-WAF !!!  
  
le petit chiot s'élança vers l'étage et y disparut.  
  
-Euh..Ouais il a raison.il est temps d'aller se coucher.Ca nous fera.. .réfléchir..je pense.  
  
-Kikou Quatoru kun !!  
  
-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
  
-A moitié. Heero m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce que j'avais demandé si le type de Hilde était beau !  
  
-C'est bon signe ,non ?  
  
-Pas sûr.'Jour Fei-chan.  
  
-Wufei.  
  
-Wuwu chan.  
  
-....  
  
Duo s'installa et se prépara son petit déjeuner sans silence.  
  
Heero et Trowa arrivèrent à leur tour-en silence(ils leur en faudrait à eux, du souffle de la voix) et ne regardèrent même pas les pilotes présents.  
  
Le natté jeta un regard looouurd de sous entendu à son ami arabe et mis de la confiture sur sa tartine sans un mot.  
  
-Ding dong ! (bruit de sonnette pourri)  
  
Personne ne bougea. Wufei regarda par la fenêtre et vit le vélo du facteur repartir de la grille. Il attendit 10 min, et comme il vit que personne n'était décidé à aller chercher le courrier, il se leva en soupirant et roulant des yeux.  
  
Il traversa le manoir (manoir à le batman siou plait. Ouais, c'est chez Quatoru) et ouvrit le battant droit de la lourde double porte de bois massif.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit fut une chemise d'un blanc éclatant sur une taille étroite et deux longues jambes habillés d'un pantalon à pli noir. Il leva un peu plus les yeux et put voir le visage de la personne qui était debout sur la murette à côté de la porte. Un beau garçon au teint mate et aux cheveux noirs était resté figé dans sa position, c'est à dire en train d'essayer d'atteindre la sonnette d'entrée qui était située, c'est vrai, vachement haut. Le chinois le regarda de haut en bas et put constater que le garçon était looooooooooooinnn, à des milliers d'années lumières d'être un boudin.  
  
Il était même sexy et band...euh..voilà.  
  
En a peine cinq seconde qu'il avait ouvert la porte, Wufei avait pu constater tout ça. Imaginez quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
Il en était sur le cul.  
  
-Dites moi que vous venez pour moi !!  
  
Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
-Euh.Est ce que Duo Maxwell habite ici ?  
  
-Oh MERDE ..  
  
Une brunette se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Fei et eut soudainement un sourire éclatant.  
  
-Lorenzo !!! c'est bien toi ?!  
  
-Bonjour Hilde. Je suis content de te revoir.  
  
A suivre.  
  
[1] et ben quoi ? dans un autre anime on peut penser que c'est un film ? donc on peut dire que c'est un acteur et qu'il existe. Na.  
  
Heero : 'IL' est de retour.  
  
Shere :...ô__-  
  
Duo : ^___^  
  
Heero: pourquoi?!  
  
Shere : parce que.  
  
Heero : mais.  
  
Shere : merde.  
  
Heero : -_-  
  
Lorenzo: ah bon, j'ai des pouvoir magiques?  
  
Shere : Oh toi tu va pas commencer hein ?!!  
  
Lorenzo :.....-_-....  
  
Wufei : ...  
  
Shere : toi aussi ta gueule !!!!  
  
Quatre : détends toi.tu veux du thé ?  
  
Shere : Mais allez tous vous faire %*¤@£ !!!!!  
  
Bon..des pitites reviews ???? plize ???  
  
Lorenzo : Baby please, come back to me.  
  
Shere: ...* Regard-de-la-mort *  
  
Lorenzo :...gloups. 


	3. La cicatrice 3 Un garçon court dans Bagd...

Auteur : Shere Khan  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Base : Gundam wing  
  
Titre: La cicatrice  
  
Genre: Euh...vaguement yaoi, coup de foudre collectif, jalousie, tristesse, amertume..mystère..  
  
Couple : 1+2+1 (mais ils s'éloignent),(L=lorenzo) L+2 ; L+3 ; L+4 ; L+5. Quel succès !!! (  
  
Notes : /conscience de Duo./ pensées des personnages.  
  
Disclaimer : Hmm...a part Lorenzo.oh et puis fu... !!! It's get on my nerves.  
  
Shunrei: Oui médème, bien médème, tout de suite médème.  
  
Akuma : c'est bien parce que t'as fait des chibis eyes..je me suis dépêchée..en fait non. Mais je m'y suis mise de force.  
  
Makena : Hmhmhm. !!!! ca très chère, rien n'est moins sûr !!! Personne ne sait ce qu'il va se passer sous l'influence de Lorenzo..Il suffit qu'il joue de son corps et il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il désire..  
  
Azalea : Et ben c'est now. Mais moi j'aime moins bien ce chapitre là. A part la fin..hi hi hi.  
  
La Cicatrice  
  
Wufei devança le couple d'ami et regarda Duo d'un air dégouté.  
  
-T'en as de la chance toi.  
  
Duo ne comprit rien du tout et regarda Quatre d'un air interrogatif .  
  
-Duo !!! s'écria la voix bien connue de son amie Hilde, visiblement joyeuse.  
  
Il releva la tête vers elle faillit recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche- et ça fait beaucoup- en voyant la..créature qui était aux côtés de son amie.  
  
-Je te présente Lorenzo ! Il vient d'arriver.  
  
-Enchanté, dit le jeune homme.  
  
Silence.  
  
L'Américain, stupéfait, détaillait-matait - le garçon devant lui.  
  
Grand , très mince, avec une taille fine et de longues jambes apparemment aussi fines.  
  
Corps tout en finesse.  
  
La peau d'une jolie couleur mate, voir dorée.  
  
Un visage aux traits fins : lèvres fines, nez fin bien droit et pas trop grand, deux joues plates et dorées, deux sourcils bien dessinés et pas trop épais et, surtout ! Surtout : deux yeux fins et pénétrants d'une couleur magnifique.  
  
Vert émeraude sur bleu turquoise.  
  
Couleur peu singulière.  
  
En s'approchant pour lui serrer la main( longue main, fine bien entendue à la peau étonnamment douce) Duo put constater que certaines des iris étaient aussi grises.  
  
Et ses cheveux noirs , qui lui retombaient en mèches devant, sur le côté du visage à hauteur de ses pommettes- et ét ient coupés semi courts derrière - semblaient encore plus soyeux vus de près.  
  
En un mot ce mec était.euh.non y'a pas de mot.  
  
Magnifique, excitant, superbe..arrêtons en là on va y passer le reste de la nuit.  
  
-Ben merde alors..Hilde t'avais raison.  
  
Le jeune homme fronça légèrement des sourcils et eut une petite moue interrogatrice.  
  
-Raison sur quoi ?  
  
Arghh !! Mes hormones !! pensa Duo.  
  
Gaaaah.fut celle des autres pilotes, minus Heero qui ne voyaient pas ce qu'il lui trouvait.  
  
Aveuglement congénital sans doute.  
  
Non seulement ce mec était craquant ,mais en plus, il avait une voix à vous faire grimper aux rideaux.  
  
Le genre de voix si sensuelle qui rien qu'en vous disant « passe-moi le sel », vous excite profondément pour six mois.  
  
Bref.  
  
Euh.je peux quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait raison sur le fait que c'est le plus beau mec de la galxie et qu'il m'excite ! Si ? se demanda l'Américain.  
  
Le brun eut un sourire sournois, voir, légèrement grivois.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca ne me gène pas , et puis ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre .  
  
Duo resta interdit quelques instants.  
  
-Tu.tu es empathe ?!!!  
  
-Oui.  
  
Quatre se leva instantanément.  
  
-Oui, comme toi si j'en crois ce que je lis.lui sourit-il.  
  
Le petit blond semblait tout heureux, ce qui lui valut un sourire tendre, et trois regards jaloux.  
  
Mais l'attention du nouveau venu revint sur le pilote Deathscythe qui en rougit de gêne et de plaisir. Celui ci le regarda d'un air bizarre et le pilote s' interrogea.  
  
-est ce que..tu.pourrais.lâcher .ma main.. ?  
  
Duo devint cramoisi et lâcha hâtivement le garçon qui se retourna vers Hilde. Il la regarda sans rien dire puis regarda les autres pilotes.  
  
-Bon et bien..Je suis Lorenzo donc. Lorenzo Gravita.  
  
Gravita ? Il s'appelle gravité ? s'étonna Heero.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner, dit le blond en lui serrant la main.  
  
Wufei lui sauta carrément dessus.  
  
-Wufei Chang !! si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir me voir. !!!  
  
-Euh.oui.  
  
Et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, le plus grand brun s'avança à son tour et fit un sourire radieux au garçon, qui lui aussi s'en étonna. Il devait avoir lu que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Trowa.  
  
-Trowa Barton.  
  
-Bon..jour..  
  
-Heero Yuy.  
  
Et le nommé sortit sans plus de cérémonies ou serrage de mains.  
  
Mais le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas.  
  
-Bon..Vous avez des questions à me poser ?  
  
Quatre mains se tendirent immédiatement.  
  
Lorenzo regardait, effaré, les quatre pilotes se disputer la 1ère question.  
  
Et finalement, ce fut Duo ,qui était resté silencieux jusque là, qui posa la question au brun doucement pendant que les autres se crêpaient le chignon.  
  
-Tu es italien ?  
  
Les autres se figèrent.  
  
Ils regardèrent le natté, stupéfait.  
  
De quel droit ouvrait-il la marche ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et tu y étais ?En Italie je veux dire.  
  
-Non ,pas du tout, je fais mes études dans les colonies. J'étais sur L1 quand Hilde m'a contacté. Je suis venu directement.  
  
Duo eut un sursaut de surprise et de choc.  
  
-Tu es venu de L1 juste pour moi ?  
  
Il eut droit à un sourire tendre- du moins y ressemblant- qui rendit le japonais fou de rage( qui était revenu 'soi disant' pour boire un verre d'eau)  
  
-c'est ça.  
  
Wufei aussi était jaloux à mort.  
  
RIEN QUE pour ce stupide shazi !!  
  
-Et tu as quel age ?  
  
Il se tourna vers Quatre.  
  
-18 ans.  
  
-Quel études à tu fait ? Peux tu au moins nous prouver que c'est bien toi, Lorenzo ?  
  
Question typiquement yuyienne.  
  
Lorenzo le regarda froidement et lui répondit d'un ton sec.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? ma vie ne te regarde en aucun cas. Et je suis et je sais qui je suit contrairement à certains !!  
  
Réaction typique d'un caractère enflammé.  
  
Heero en était stupéfait.  
  
Non mais de quel droit ce connard se permettait il d'insinuer de telles choses ?!!! Quatre sentit la fureur d'Heero et lança un regard de prévenance envers le nouveau venu. Celui ci lui fit un sourire et quatre eut la surprise d'entendre une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
  
Et il se jura d'approfondir sa connaissance de son empathie. Voilà qu'elle lui parlait.  
  
-Duo.pourrais je avoir un entretien particulier avec toi ? J'en ai besoin pour la suite.  
  
-Bien sûr !!!  
  
Question trop entreprenante.  
  
Réaction trop rapide.  
  
Ca ne plut à personne sauf à Hilde, qui était morte de rire intérieurement.  
  
Duo s'assit genoux relevés sous le menton et entourés de ses bras, mal à l'aise sur le canapé, tandis que le beau jeune homme prenait place à ses côtés.  
  
-Racontes moi comment ça s'est passé.  
  
Le pilote énonça son histoire, sous le regard très sérieux qui observait silencieusement la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre de ses émotions durant le récit.  
  
-Hm..Et...non, rien.  
  
-.. ?  
  
-Duo...que ressens tu en ce moment. ?  
  
-Oh et bien..je suis un peu intimidé mais content.  
  
-Pas ça. le coup-t-il. Ce que tu ressens là. Dit -il en plaçant une main sur le c?ur du Shinigami .  
  
Le natté s'assombrit.(bien qu'il frissonna de désir sous le toucher en même temps.  
  
-je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler..  
  
Tu veux pas plutôt faire l'amour ? pensa Duo.  
  
Sentant la douleur vive de son cadet, l'étudiant se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit à toute vitesse.  
  
-Je ne connais pas très bien cette ville. Ca te dit de partir faire un tour pour la journée ?  
  
Duo ouvrit de grand yeux.  
  
-Tu es sérieux ?  
  
-Hmmm ! De plus j'ai besoin de me décontracter, ce voyage m'a éreinté.et stressé.  
  
-Tu ne préférerais pas te reposer ?  
  
Lorenzo se leva et dit en même temps :  
  
-je dormirais mieux ce soir. Allez viens !!!  
  
Il tira le natté par le bras et l'entraîna à travers la maison par la sortie.(ndrl : Linoa qu'en merde Squall au bal) Ils croisèrent Quatre, son torchon et un verre à la main, et Duo n'eut le temps de dire que :  
  
-Je pars en ville Quatre !!! je ne sais pas quand je rentre !! j'y vais avec Lorenzo !!!  
  
-Ne nous attendez pas pour manger !!! brailla la brun de loin où ils étaient.  
  
Une fois dehors, le natté regarda son compagnon.  
  
-Non mais sérieux. Regarde avec quoi je sors ?! On dirait un.un .un.  
  
-Fou qui sort en pyjama.  
  
-exactement. Mon dieu exactement...  
  
-Bon !!! Et ben première visite : direction un magasin de fringues !!!  
  
Duo se regarda dans la glace.  
  
Trop sexy ou pas assez ?  
  
Il ne fallaitpas qu'il le soit trop ou il passerait pour un allumeur vulgaire, mais il fallait qu'il le soit assez s'il voulait impréssioner le beau jeune homme qui..  
  
Rââââh !!!!  
  
Non Duo !!!  
  
Pas draguer le garçon dehors !!!  
  
Pas bien !!  
  
Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un !!  
  
/ Mouais../  
  
Il s'ébroua pour chasser ses pensées et décida de demander directement l'avis du concerné.  
  
Il sortit avec un sourire et tendit les bras en prenant une pose.  
  
-Comment je suis ?  
  
Lorenzo le regarda de haut en bas.  
  
-...  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-euh..vulgaire.  
  
/Argh !!!!/  
  
Il tendit son long bras fin vers un rayon et dit :  
  
-je pense que tu devrais plutôt regarder ici.  
  
Ouais..facile à dire.  
  
Le natté avait du mal à se concentrer avec tous les gens qui étaient autour de lui.  
  
Cette ville..non, ce centre ville était...spécial.  
  
Très spécial.  
  
Tout en verre.  
  
Absolument tout en verre.  
  
Les murs de tout les bâtiments était tous fait d'un verre propre comme neuf, translucide au possible.  
  
Du verre quoi.  
  
Même le sol l'était.  
  
On pouvait voir l'eau en dessous.  
  
Parce qu'en plus, la ville est portuaire !  
  
Donc y'a de l'eau, même en dessous de la ville !  
  
/Ne pas se poser de questions, ne pas se poser de questions/  
  
Et ce qui n'est pas en verre- car il faut bien de la structure- était en métal brillant - sûrement une variété d'acier pour être aussi solide et porter de telles poids- ou bien en résine translucide et comme neuve. Seules les cabines et les toilettes avaient des parois métalliques pour qu'on ne puisse rien voir. C'est gênant comme cité..mais c'est extraordinairement beau.  
  
Le natté ressortit de nouveau et reprit sa pose.  
  
Cette fois il eut droit à un sourire gratifiant.  
  
Il était vêtu d'un pantalon baggy en jean bleu foncé, d'un tee-shirt noir avec deux flammes pour motif et d'une veste de la même couleur et tous deux longs.  
  
Il avait aussi des ...genre de van's sans en être.  
  
En sortant -après que l'italien ait payé contre son accord et dans son dos- il le remercia timidement et lui demanda avec une moue.  
  
-t'es sûr que ça me va ?  
  
-Mais oui.  
  
-je me fait l'effet d'un Mike Shinoda...  
  
-Et ben moi j'aime.  
  
Duo rougit et scruta son compagnon du coin de l'?il.  
  
Lui aussi s'était changé, il avait revêtit un pantalon légèrement large, assez long, noir,un tee-shirt col en V et une veste à capuche d' exactement la même couleur.  
  
Dire que d'ordinaire, c'était lui qui était tout de noir !  
  
Mais il faut dire que sur le garçon, et bien..c'était très sexy.  
  
Le problème c'est que du coup, le natté louchait sur les clavicules de son vis-à-vis.  
  
Et ça n'était que les clavicules.  
  
Il entrèrent dans un bar -en verre bien sûr, normal- et montèrent à l'étage. Tout était ultra moderne ici, les architectures était vraiment de partout recherché, modernes et structurés. Beaucoup de métal miroitant où on pouvait se voir dedans..comme partout mais en plus clair.  
  
Le garçon parlait gaiement avec lui et Duo s'en étonna.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un comme ça.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda le brun d'un air neutre.  
  
-Tu es chaleureux avec tout le monde comme ça, où c'est juste moi ?  
  
Lorenzo s'arrêta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, avec un air mystérieux sur le visage. Un air qui semblait sur lui, naturel.  
  
-Je t'avoue, je ne suis jamais comme ça. Dit-il de sa voix basse, j'ai plutôt tendance à parler peu et à être assez froid envers les gens que je ne connais pas.  
  
-Alors..pourquoi je.. ?  
  
-Parce que tu es malheureux. Et j'essaie d'empêcher que tu le sois . Et puis.  
  
Duo s'assombrit immédiatement.  
  
/Tac ! Vois comme c'est fin esprit les empathes !/  
  
-Enfin..je suppose qu'Heero n'est pas le garçon que je connais, qu'il est différent dans l'intimité et qu'il ne montre jamais d'émotions en public, hum ?  
  
Le pilote en resta stupéfait.  
  
Ca surpassait l'empathie, là !!  
  
Il n'avait vu Heero que cinq minutes dans sa vie et il l'avait déjà cerné !!  
  
Lui avait mis plus d'UN an à le faire !  
  
Mais.  
  
La conversation prenait une tournure dont il n'avait absolument pas envie.  
  
-Je m'en fous.  
  
Le garçon releva la tête de son chocolat chaud, et le fixa avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. La bouche entrouverte.  
  
Arghhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!  
  
Faut arrêter maintenant !!  
  
-Bon. Tu voulais me parler pour mieux me connaître. Laisse moi te raconter ma vie..  
  
Ils marchaient tout deux le long du port, sous le clair de lune, seuls.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent la mer.  
  
-Je vois..  
  
La voix basse et sensuelle avait de nouveau fait frissonner Duo.  
  
-Tout à l'heure tu n'as pas fini ta phrase que voulais tu dire ?  
  
Lorenzo ne demanda pas quelle phrase.  
  
Il se tourna vers le natté, avec une expression mystérieuse sur le visage.  
  
..Et qui le rendait atrocement beau.  
  
L'Américain pouvait voir ses yeux briller, par la lumière de la pleine lune, qui éclairait aussi à moitié son visage, par des reflets bleus.  
  
-Es tu sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas ?  
  
Duo fronca les sourcils.  
  
-Ne crois tu pas que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés..dans le passé.  
  
La longue main délicate que Duo avait serré ce matin se leva lentement et se posa doucement sur son visage atrophié.  
  
Le pilote Deathscythe frissonna en sentant la douce main sur lui.  
  
-Sous une nuit noire et nuageuse..commença -t-il d'un voix comme s'il racontait un histoire..un garçon s'aventure...  
  
Duo commençait à s'embrumer et à papilloter des paupières. Il lui semblait connaître cette histoire.. N'était ce pas S?ur Hélène qui lui avait raconté ?  
  
-Il court..dans les rues de Bagdad..il fuit..  
  
Le natté s'évanouit, voyant dans ses derniers moment de conscience des flashs. Un mouvement furtif..un main qui se tend..et un long hurlement qui déchire le noir dans lequel il sombre.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Es-tu sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas ? Ah siiii..je t'ai vu dans bar à tapettes.  
  
Shere Khan : Aaaaaaaaah..J'aime bien ma fin..(et que ma fin d'ailleurs.) Lorenzo :... Duo :... Shere Khan : J'ai changé ta couleur de yeux pour les besoins de l'histoire c'est pas grave ? Lorenzo : Si. xxx Shere :.oé_èo snif.. Lorenzo: Bon ça va.. Shere : Je l'achète ce gars.  
  
Reviews ? please ? (si vous voulez que je continue..je suis capable de pas le faire) Lorenzo : Comment ça je l'achète ?! 


	4. 4 regarde ce que me fait ma beauté

Auteur : Shere khan -pour -les -vieux  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Base : gueunne dame ouinegue (hem)  
  
Genre : euh...découvertes, engueulade..euh..vous verrez.  
  
Couple : 2-1 ; 1-2 (on commence à s'éloigner.pas bon ?) . L+2 ? L+3 ; L+4 ; L+5. L allume tout le monde. Mais n'aurait-il pas un préférence ?  
  
Notes :le awwwww.estun awwww de douleur et pas de kawaï  
  
/pensées de Dudule a un moment de la fic/  
  
Disclaimer : Lorenzo est à moi. Mais euh..le reste, en chanson ça donnerait : The boy's not mine.. Et je m'en fous. (eh oui)  
  
La Cicatrice 4  
  
Duo sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front et apaiser agréablement la chaleur qu'il ressentait.  
  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et Lorenzo penché au dessus de lui.  
  
Il voulut parler ,mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge trop sèche.  
  
Lorenzo tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et mit sous le regard de Duo un verre de boisson brune qui semblait admirablement frais, si on constatait la buée qu'il y'avait dessus.  
  
Il se releva, aidé du grand brun et saisit le récipient glacé dans ses mains.  
  
Il but une longue gorgée- et reconnu un thé glacé à la menthe- qui lui fit un bien fou.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? lui demanda le grand brun d'une voix douce.  
  
Aaaa-rrrrgheuh !!! mais arrête d'exciter mes hormones !!!  
  
-Moui..  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur, tu t'es évanoui d'un coup.  
  
-Ah..ouais je m'en souviens..  
  
Il but une autre longue gorgée et regarda l'européen.  
  
-Lorenzo.  
  
-Hhhmmmoui. ?  
  
-Cette histoire.tu la connais d'où ?  
  
le brun plongea son regard turquoise dans celui Améthyste de Duo et ne dit rien pendant un instant. Le natté sentit une douce chaleur, mais aussi une douce fraîcheur s'emparer de lui et se répandre dans son corps. L'étudiant haussa les épaules avec une moue .  
  
-Je ne sais plus trop..je crois que c'est ma mère qui me la racontait..à moins que ce soit ma grand-mère ? dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
Ouais.encore une forte mémoire.  
  
Duo vida son verre .  
  
-Au hasard..quel est ton signe astrologique ?  
  
Lorenzo leva un sourcil.  
  
-...Lion.  
  
Ah ouais.Ben voilà. Y'a que les lions pour se souvenir de jamais rien. Je parie que lui non plus se souvient pas de sa date de naissance.  
  
-Ah ? Et t'es né quand ?  
  
Son locuteur fronça des sourcils.  
  
-Le 12 août ? ou bien le 14 ?  
  
Typique.  
  
-Enfin bref. Je vais te laisser avant qu'Heero ne rentre.  
  
-Qu'a -t-il à voir dans cette affaire ?  
  
-Je suis mort si il me voit à tes côtés. C'est clair dans son esprit.  
  
-Je fais bien ce que je veux..dit Duo en haussant les épaules et jouant avec son verre.  
  
-Ouais..ben je voudrais pas être la cause d'une bagarre et d'une rupture ,merci bien. J'en ai assez comme ça à mon compte.  
  
Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais s'arrêta au seuil.  
  
Il pencha son corps vers l'arrière pour regarder Duo .  
  
-Oh, au fait..Si tu pouvais lui dire que c'est toi qui t'es déshabillé, ce serait bien.  
  
Et il sortit en refermant la porte.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Duo se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon, uniquement.  
  
-Euh..donc heu..je voudrais bien que quelqu'un m'accompagne..  
  
Tout le monde regardait Quatre, et tout le monde se foutait de ce qu'il racontait, minus Lorenzo et Heero qui n'avait rien écouté du tout et qui vaquait à leurs occupations.  
  
A savoir : manger.  
  
Ils ne s'intéressaient donc pas à l'allusion de Quatre que tout le monde avait compris.  
  
Ce fut Wufei qui décida d'être sadique.  
  
-Dis-moi Lorenzo..  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Tu as fait un tour de ville ?  
  
-Ouais.Hier, avec Duo..  
  
Aaaaah.C'était pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas là !! Grrrr, Maxwell.  
  
-As-tu été voir l'aquarium ? Il est vraiment..  
  
-Ecoutes, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me reposer.  
  
-Qu'as tu fait cette nuit ? s'agaça le chinois.  
  
Le regard perçant de l'Italien se posa sur lui.  
  
Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.  
  
-Et toi Heero que fais-tu ?  
  
-Hn ? je dois filer a Sank rejoindre le docteur J et essayer de le dissuader de me coller comme garde du corps de la tarée rose qui me colle au cul..Va encore falloir que je sorte un mensonge.grommela-t-il pour lui même.  
  
Et il sortit , devancé de peu par le docteur miracle de Duo.  
  
-Argh !! Mais personne ne veut s'aérer ?!!! Et toi Trowa ?  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-On y va.  
  
POV Lorenzo.  
  
Je regardai par la fenêtre et vit partir en vitesse hallucinante le Chinois -.Son nom déjà ?..Wufei.- avec un cerf volant dans la main.  
  
Autant pour moi c'est Trowa.  
  
POV Duo  
  
C'est quand même bizarre..  
  
On s'évanouit pas comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir !!  
  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est cette histoire qui m'as mis dans les vapes ?  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi nom de... !  
  
Un seul moyen...  
  
Je sors de ma chambre d'un pas décidé avant de rentrer de plein fouet dans quelque chose, que mes mains sentent doux et mouillé.  
  
-Awwww...Duooo !  
  
Lorenzo.  
  
-Ah !!! pa.pardon !!  
  
Stoooooop!!  
  
Arrêt sur image !!  
  
J'ai en face de moi, un garçon magnifique.qui sort de sa douche si l'on prend en considération ses cheveux désordonnés qui se collent à son front, sa peau mouillée et l'unique serviette blanche qu'il porte.  
  
Ne regarde pas Duo, ne regarde pas.  
  
-Hm.C'est rien..par contre si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller m'habiller avant que tu te décides à me violer.  
  
Oh, la honte.  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un short..euh.à la Zell Dincht , d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une chemise bleu marine a liserais blanc.  
  
Ca change d'avoir quelqu'un de stylé dans la baraque.j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à pas avoir un style grave ,pensa Duo.  
  
-Tekken, ça te dit ? proposa joyeusement le natté. Le perdant choisit ce qu'il veut de l'autre en gage de consolation.  
  
Duo posa sa manette au sol de dépit, dégoûté de s'être fait ratatiner de la sorte à chaque combat.  
  
Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire semblant de perdre, il s'était fait éclater.  
  
Au moins, il pouvait maintenant demander ce qu'il veut.  
  
-Lorenzo.  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Je voudrais te poser une question.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'ai l'impression..enfin, Hilde nous à raconté ce que tu avait fait lorsque vous vous étiez rencontré..et.j'ai le sentiment que tu es..enfin.comment dire. ? Spécial.  
  
-Tu penses que je ne suis pas humain Duo ?  
  
L'Américain rougit de gêne et baissa la tête pour fuir le regard du jeune homme.  
  
Il l'entendit soupirer.  
  
-A vrai dire.Je suis humain.Mais..d'un peuple désormais éteint. Ou du moins qui n'existe plus sur terre. Je suis le dernier de ma race à être terrien.  
  
-Tes parents..  
  
-Sont morts quand j'avais deux ans..je me souviens à peine d'eux..  
  
-Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que ça peut faire.j'ai vécu ça aussi.et.attends tu disais quoi ?  
  
-Je suis le dernier représentant terrien de mon peuple.  
  
-..  
  
-C'est une longue histoire Duo..Et tu ne vas peut être pas me croire..mais je suis l'équivalent d'un Cetra.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...Un Cetra..Euh...Je connais bien les Cetras, mais c'est ceux de final fantasy 7 quoi..  
  
-C'est ça.  
  
-...  
  
-Non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule. Je t'ai dit que ça allait être long.  
  
-j'ai l'après -midi.  
  
Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre.  
  
Quatre.  
  
Le brun saisit Duo par le bras et l'entraîna à l'étage, dans sa chambre.  
  
-Assied toi.  
  
-.c'est très bien rang..  
  
-Trève. Inutile de bavasser, tu n'attends que que je te dis la suite.  
  
-...  
  
Pffff.les empathes.  
  
-Il y'a environ quelques années de cela, les quelques restant de mon peuple -les Lanuits -avait décidé de partir ailleurs.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ils étaient traqués.  
  
-par qui..et pourquoi ?  
  
-Par les gens.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-la particularité des Lanuits est que.enfin on les reconnaît en fonction de leur beauté surnaturelle.  
  
Tu m'étonnes.pensa Duo.  
  
-En général, peu de gens ne tombent pas sous le charme. Les Lanuits, de par leur physiques, peuvent faire faire aux gens tout ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils tombent amoureux d'un humain normal, ils auront la chance de l'avoir obligatoirement.  
  
-c'est pratique !! ca doit être génial.  
  
-Pas tant que ça.Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de ruptures que tu peux causer ainsi..Ce que ça fait d'avoir le poids d'une rupture et d'un c?ur déchiré sur les épaules.l'humiliation que peuvent te causer les ex vicieux qui n'apprécient pas la défaite.  
  
Le regard du jeune homme s'était fait mélancolique. Il devait avoir vécu plusieurs de ces choses, et Duo se sentit peiné pour lui en lisant la souffrance qui s'était installé dans le regard émeraude et turquoise.  
  
-Ou bien.lorsqu'une personne quitte son amant pour toi, en te jurant amour éternel..que tu en tombes amoureux fou à ton tour..mais qu'un jour elle se rende compte que tu as aussi des rêves et des demandes.parfois.pour elle.trop exigeantes.parce que.tu aimes..et que tu ne veux plus d'aventures passagère..parce que ça tu as trop eu..quand elle se rend compte que tu as une personnalité.que tu lui demandes de ne regarder personne d'autre que toi..de t'accorder de l'importance..et du temps.lorsque tu lui demandes de l'affection et de la tendresse..et pas que du sexe.. de voir en toi la véritable personne que tu es..quand tu lui demandes de t'aimer.juste de t'aimer..malgré les défauts que tu peux avoir.pour ce que tu es...et qu'à ce moment là..elle se rend compte que tu n'es pas ce qu'il lui faut..qu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment..et qu'elle retourne vers son ex..sans un regard pour toi.  
  
Le brun s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, le menton posé dessus et les bras autour de ses jambes, et ne cachait plus la douleur de sa voix.  
  
Duo pouvait ressentir comme s'il était empathe, la souffrance du jeune homme, et comprendre avec peine que le garçon lui racontait un épisode particulièrement douloureux de sa vie.  
  
Et il pouvait comprendre.  
  
Oh, oui, il pouvait comprendre..  
  
Il savait que la garçon n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir de l'amour parental..qu'il n'avait probablement pas eu d'amis..sinon ils auraient été là le soir où il avait failli être violé.et son physique n'avait du lui apporter que des personnes qui se croyaient amoureuse..mais qui en fait l'était seulement de son physique et l'abandonnait peu après. Lorenzo avait cherché désespérément tout comme lui, sans le savoir, l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu durant son enfance. Mais qu'à la différence de Duo, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé, et était tombé de désillusions en désillusions.  
  
Jusqu'à celle là..celle qu'il lui racontait, et qui semblait la pire de toutes.  
  
-Si tu savais..reprit-il les larmes aux yeux, si tu savais comme ça fait mal..  
  
Le natté regardait d'un air mi-fasciné, mi-désolé, les larmes commencer à couler le long des joues plates. Le jeune homme enfouit son nez dans ses genoux et laissa son visage prendre une expression de souffrance de plus en plus intense.  
  
-la déchirure que ça te procure..comme ça te transperce lorsque tu te rends compte que la personne que tu aimes.ne voit en toi qu'un physique valorisant..et qu'elle finit par te laisser après avoir bien profité de toi.les blessures que tu prends au fur et à mesure.quand son ex te nargue et se moque de toi..lui à son bras..ou quand tu retourne sur les lieux où tu as vécus des instants magiques..que tu te remémores tout ces moments que tu as passé avec lui.  
  
. Il finit par enfouir complètement son visage dans ses genoux et laisser libre court à son chagrin.  
  
Duo s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur une des épaules secouées de sanglot.  
  
Il prit le garçon dans ses bras en lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos.  
  
Son corps si fin et gracile.parfait.dans ses bras, et son visage dans son cou fit frémir l'américain malgré tout.  
  
/Je te connais depuis si peu de temps.et j'ai déjà avec toi une attitude affective.comme si je te connaissais depuis très longtemps.ta douleur est telle.j'ai l'impression de la ressentir moi même.pourquoi ça me fait mal quand tu pleures.pourquoi j'ai tant de peine quand tu me racontes cette vie si difficile que tu as menée.je peux comprendre que le contact de ton corps me fasses frissonner.mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vis tes émotions.j'ai une immense peine pour toi.et une haine profonde pour celui qui t'as fait ça.et pourquoi ?Mes amis ne m'ont jamais fais ressentir ça.et mes amants non plus.ces émotions que je ne contrôle pas.Que fais tu de moi. ?/  
  
Un long moment passa..on pouvait voir le ciel s'assombrir, annonçant une nuit incessamment sous peu.  
  
Duo prit le garçon par les épaules, le redressa et lui souleva le visage.  
  
Le jeune homme s'était calmé, et les sillons sur son visage fin commençait à sécher.mais il restait un peu hoquetant.  
  
-Ca va. ?lui demanda le pilote d'une voix douce.  
  
Son vis à vis hocha faiblement la tête.  
  
Le natté pouvait voir briller les deux yeux plus intensément, sûrement dû au fait qu'ils venaient d'être sacrément nettoyés . Il essuya doucement l'humidité sur cette peau si douce et se surprit à s'attendrir de plus en plus.  
  
Il regarda longuement l'italien sans un mot, sans savoir pourquoi, son esprit confus ne le guidant plus.  
  
La nuit était complètement tombée, et les autres sûrement rentrés, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention.  
  
Duo allongea le garçon sur le lit et saisissant son menton, rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Lorenzo.  
  
Le silence totale et l'obscurité de la nuit facilitait les choses , le sombre aidant toujours à être.audacieux ?  
  
L'américain allait poser ses lèvres lorsque celles-ci s'entrouvrirent.  
  
-Non.je t'en prie.ne te moque pas de moi..  
  
La voix chuchotante n'était qu'un souffle, mais Duo stoppa néanmoins, choqué.  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi..  
  
A suivre.  
  
Shere Khan : Oh si.  
  
Duo: c'est cruel comme fin. Sadique.  
  
Shere Khan : C'est le but.  
  
Lorenzo :...  
  
Shere : Ah euh.oui.c'est.  
  
Lorenzo :.super sympa.  
  
Shere :..^^ ;  
  
Lorenzo :..je..sais même pas quoi dire tellement je suis choqué !  
  
Shere : Argh.  
  
Duo : ouais et pis moi aussi je suis choqué ! pourquoi ça a pas continué ?!  
  
Shere : hé ho ,hentaï, je te rappèle que tu sors avec Heero, alors un peu moins.  
  
Chibisshini-sama : ça aura été long et laborieux, mais voilà la suite (3 :32 du mat !!!)  
  
Shunreï :merci, pourtant je trouvais ce chapitre pas terrible..m'enfin.je vais m'appliquer comme pour la fin de celui là à l' avenir.  
  
Makena :Ca.c'est un mystère qui restera insondable jusqu'à mon bon vouloir..  
  
Akuma : Ah..ben, contente que ça te plaise. Au moins tu te plains pas de Lorenzo.je vais finir par croire que personne l'aime celui là..le pauvre, il a déjà pas eu une vie facile sentimentalement, alors si personne l'aime..il va se faire une deathfic tout seul.  
  
Cora : Ah.une autre qu'est pas anti-Lorenzo.merci ! Cette fic est..je sais pas. Mais si toi t'aimes, c'est génial.  
  
A toutes : Merde de merde. Mais qu'est ce qu'il à ce pauvre Lorenzo ?? Personne ne l'aime ? Bon, c'est pas sa faute si tout le monde veut le sauter. Lorenzo : c'est la tienne. Ta gueule, t'as déjà aucun ami alors te mets pas ta créatrice sur le dos. Lorenzo :.mais.snif.. Bref. Est ce qu'il y' a moins une personne, juste une, qu'apprécies mon petit perso ? Snif..  
  
Shere(en apparté) : Moa je t'aime mon bishônens. Lorenzo :snif.tu me le dis pas souvent. 


	5. 5 Tu m'appartiens

Auteur : Shere khan  
  
Mail :oh merde hein..pas besoin de mon mail y'a le go du bas.  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : ben.rien de bien mouvementé..Un baiser forcé en guise de menace.. je ne vous dirai pas le couple. Je vois déjà les filles s'affoler : « Oh mon dieu, ça y'est.Lorenzo a mis la main sur Duo !! » lol. C possible que ce soit ça. Notes : « pensées désormais » ça fait plus joli. ^^  
  
Couple : 1+2+1 se ressoude quelque peu(ça s'en va et ça revient), 5 en peux plus de L, 4 essaye désespérément de se rapprocher de L, 3 sature L, et L envoie bouler tout le monde. Sauf.. ?  
  
Autre : Ok, c court, désolée. La prochaine fois j'irai plus vite. En fait vous avez le choix entre : des chapitres plus fréquents, mais moins long ; et des chapitres moins rapide ,mais plus long. A vous de choisir.  
  
Cora : ben moi j'avais super hâte de le finir ce chapitre, il m'a en merdé. Bon.ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, promis.  
  
Akuma : lol ! mais tu vois pas que je le fais exprès ?! C pour faire du suspens.C chiant le suspens hein ? Ca énerve.hé hé hé..  
  
Makena : Comment ça ??!! Restes polie !! lol Lorenzo : t'sais ce qui te dit l'espèce d'italien ?! *vers Lorenzo * ta gueule toi. Tu l'insultes alors que tu le trouves pas mal ? Hé ho. Et en plus il a pas fini de te faire chier. Il a un rôle important dans la fic. Je sens que ça va te plaire. Ho,une dernière chose : voix off d'hotesse * : pour plaintes et réclamation sur roulage de pelles ou bisous abusifs envers Lorenzo, se plaindre à : Duo Maxwell. Duo : Merde.  
  
Chibishini-sama : beaucoup à dire là aussi. Alors..Non ! Ca fait plaisir de voir des habitués ! Et puis la fic est censée prendre en profondeur,ça devrait satisfaire tout le monde ! enfin.presque..*regard sur Makena * La suite, ça se complique, ça s'explique ,ça cogite, ça devient fantastique..ouuuuh j'ai ma à la tête en pensant à tout ça. Y'a beaucoup de chose..beaucoup* trop* de choses.yeeeeurggg (râle de l'auteur qui voir qu'il en a pour un loooooooooooong moment) . Fan de FF ? ben ça tombe, je suis en train d'écrire le premier chapitre d'une fic dessus ! Ce sera sur ff.net. classé R. c un PWP. Cette fic est une série de PWP(g fait ça. G écrit un PWP..) -_- ; . mais alors attention le couple..c pas habituel. De toute façons ce sera pas le seule. Tu verras le mélange.  
  
La Cicatrice 5  
  
Duo ne comprenait pas.  
  
-Mais je.  
  
-TADAÏMAAAAAA !!!!  
  
« putain, Quatre !!!! Quel boulet !! »  
  
-A TAAAAAAAABLE !!!  
  
Le natté regarda le garçon en dessous de lui.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard  
  
-Mais ou est cette veste ?!!  
  
Ca faisait une demi-heure que le Shinigami cherchait sa veste et il commençait à péter sérieusement un câble. Il finit par la trouver (après moults 'aaaaaaaaaaarggggh !!!', 'nom de d..',et divers '£¤$%§@ !!!!') et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!! hurla-t-il.  
  
Lorenzo se trouvait sur le palier et le regardai comme si il avait en face de lui un handicapé moteur.  
  
-Putain mec ! mais qu'est ce tu fous là ?  
  
-Je rentre .  
  
Ah ouais..logique.  
  
Duo s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune homme et le regarda se déshabiller (nan nan, pas d'affolement, il enlève juste sa veste)  
  
Le garçon, se posa et tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-je..rien. Tu n'aurais pas vu Heero ?  
  
-je ne suis pas allé à Sank. Lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton froid.  
  
-Ex.excuse moi.dit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
Voyant le ton penaud et peiné du jeune homme ,le grand soupira et se sentit pris de remord. Il se leva et prit le jeune dans ses bras.  
  
-je suis désolé.je ne voulais pas te faire de peine..je suis à cran..j'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, j'ai du mal à trouver une solution à ton problème.et notre conversation de l'autre jour à réveillé des souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier à jamais.  
  
-C'est ma faute.. ? demanda d'une voix basse et un peu aiguë .  
  
Lorenzo le regarda.  
  
-Non.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.  
  
Au bout d'un long moment le grand jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l'être fragile qu'il avait dans les bras.  
  
-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. lui chuchota-t-il doucement.  
  
Duo ne s'étonna pas de la question, sa souffrance pour un empathe devait empester a plein nez.  
  
-j'en peux plus.Il..Enfin..il me dit qu'il m'aime au téléphone mais..j'ai l'impression que je le répugne...quoique, je répugne n'importe qui..finit- il avec un sourire amer.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et plongea directement dans la tranquillité douce et glacé de ses yeux.  
  
-Il se remet en question..Ca prendra un peu de temps.mais ça va s'arranger.dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Tu en est sûr. ? répondit le natté sur le même ton, subjugué par la beauté de son camarade.  
  
-fais-moi confiance..de toute manière tu sais que la beauté est intérieure.tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire.  
  
-Merci...répondit-il en approchant son visage de celui de l'autre.  
  
Au Royaume de Sank  
  
« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? pourquoi quelque chose de si primaire que la beauté bloque mon élan affectif ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? »  
  
Heero était plongé dans ses pensées, face à la mer et au vent, sa veste serrée contre lui, debout sur le balcon du salon du Manoir de Sank.  
  
« Et puis pourquoi je le sens pas ce Lorenzo ?! » pensa-t-il en en fronçant le nez.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
La voix féminine renseigna le pilote Wing sur la personne et soupirant il répondit :  
  
-Oui Réléna ?  
  
-Je voudrais un renseignement.  
  
-Quoi donc ?  
  
« Elle va me demander la raison de mon adoucissement caractériel je parie. »  
  
-Qui est Lorenzo ?  
  
« Raté »  
  
-..  
  
« Attends voir..d'où le connaît-elle ?! »  
  
-D'où le connais tu ? dit-il d'un ton méfiant, se retournant vers elle et plissant les yeux.  
  
Réléna fit un sursaut de prise de conscience.  
  
-En fait Hilde vient d'arriver.  
  
-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?!!!  
  
-Elle est venue pour donner des nouvelles de votre cachette et rassurer sur le fait que..  
  
Heero avança d'un rapide et bouscula la jeune fille sans ménagement alors que celle-ci termina sa phrase, se faisant figer le garçon.  
  
-..Duo est en sécurité dans les bras de Lorenzo.  
  
Retour a la Maison Winner  
  
Duo passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il poussa un soupir et repensa au flash qu'il a eu lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon. Il avait d'abord eu un frisson en contact de cette peau si douce, puis avait ressenti un grand froid l'envahir en même temps que la vision d'un bras plaqué sur un mur par une main.  
  
Le jeune homme s'était écarté de lui vivement, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux.  
  
Retour dans le passé proche  
  
Lorenzo se recula vivement de lui, ses yeux turquoises grand ouverts. Les jambes de Duo se dérobèrent et il tomba au sol d'émoi. Il releva ses yeux sur le garçon et le vit totalement effrayé. L'italien plaqua violemment ses mains sur sa tête en titubant en poussant un cri de souffrance. Le natté sentit une douleur dans sa tête, poussa à son tour un cri et s'évanouit.  
  
Retour au présent.  
  
« je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.je dois lui parler de ça.et.de ce flash.je n'ai rien vu mais. ces voix.. »  
  
Flash  
  
-Lâche-moi !!! Mais lâche moi !!!  
  
Le bruit violent d'un gifle.  
  
-Si tu crois une seule seconde que tu va t'en sortir oublie.  
  
Bruit sourd.  
  
-Hmmmm...J'aime ton odeur..  
  
Le bruit d'une grand inspiration. Puis d'un crachat et d'un geste vif.  
  
-Fais attention à toi. Ne m'énerve pas c'est un conseil.  
  
Encore un bruit. Celui d'un frottement sur un tissu .  
  
-Salaud..chuchota la victime.  
  
-Comment ? C'est moi le salaud ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé voir ailleurs.  
  
Un sanglot et un souffle menaçant.  
  
-Tu es complètement taré..  
  
Autre bruit de claque, mais moins violent.  
  
-La ferme maintenant. Je ne vais pas hésiter à te faire payer chaque mot déplacé.  
  
Silence, puis bruit de protestations étouffés.  
  
-C'était un avertissement.La prochaine fois je passerai à l'étape suivante.  
  
Bruit de tissus.  
  
Une dernière phrase floue.  
  
-Tu..ien.o...app..ien.  
  
Flash  
  
Duo soupira.  
  
Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de son nouveau camarade. Le jeune homme dormait. Le natté le voyait à son changement de position. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené, il l'avait posé de tout son long.  
  
Là, Lorenzo était en chien de fusil. Il rapprocha son visage de l'endormi et le regarda un instant.  
  
« Je ne comprends toujours pas tu sais..Ca ne peut pas être que physique.je vois bien que tu es beau..si seulement j'étais empathe moi aussi .je pourrait comprendre.je pourrais te comprendre.. »  
  
l'Américain passa sa main dans les mèches noires et y fourra son nez.  
  
Flash  
  
-Tu m'appartiens Lorenzo. Tu m'appartiens.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Lorenzo :Hmmmm.  
  
Shere :..Oui ,bon.  
  
Heero : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je disparais de cette fic ?  
  
Shere : T'inquiètes au prochain tu prends de la place (normalement)  
  
Duo : pourquoi je m'évanouis tout le temps comme une fiotte ?!  
  
Shere : On est ce qu'on est. Tu l'as dit toi même cette fois !  
  
Duo :..hem.. Et lorenzo ?  
  
Shere : Lui il va morfler..  
  
Heero : Ah !  
  
Shere: .presque autant qu'Heero.  
  
Heero :...ah...  
  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impréssion que personne lit cette fic ? Non sérieux, y'a des gens qu'on plus de 100 reviews au 4ème chapitre, et moi je dois en avoir un vingtaine alors que j'en ai cinq !  
  
Alors je dis y'en a marre, et à moins de 8 reviews, et ben la prochain chapitre vous allez vous le mettre dans le.. 


	6. 6 Alea Metsea

Auteur : Shere Khan  
  
Mail : hm...(j'arrive pas à avoir hotmail)  
  
Base :Gundam wing  
  
Genre : ah..euh..départ ?  
  
Couple : ah.euh..1+2+1 ; euh...  
  
Notes : « tjrs pensées)  
  
Disclaimer : ah...euh.. ;ben nan.  
  
Warning: je suis shooté au Linkin park. Ca peut avoir des conséquences..Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike !! hem. Désolée.  
  
Makena : Ah bon, je fais du flou ? lol,je le savais même pas. Pourtant l'histoire est.okay, c'est ptetre un peu compliqué. En tout cas y'a pas mal de morceau à racoler. Mais crois moi, j'en ai une chez moi, la première que j'ai écrite (tjrs en cours) qui n'est jamais parue, et qui ne paraîtra sûrement jamais. Et là.tu peux parler de flou. La fin que je prévois risque d'halluciner les lecteurs si elle voit le jour.  
  
Akuma : avec toi ça faisait deux. Mais bon..j'ai continué tout de même (mine de rien j'y tiens à cette fic de merde..). MDRRRR..Akuma7 en effet..oulah..j'éspère que je vais pas être Shere-Khan 3245...enfin bon..non mais il aprtira pas Lolo..pas d'inquiètude.il est ancré jusqu'à la fin. (tain..j'aurais du lire tes deux reviews an mm tps, résultat j'ai écrit que enfin kk l'aimait avant...-_-.bref..quatre personnes for the moment qui apprécie ma grande perche.  
  
Thimithiel : MERCI !!! enfin !!! Quelqu'un qui ne me hurle pas 1x2 powa..Non c'est vrai quoi. C'est cool que tu penses comme ça, parce que au moins tu ne me trucidera pas pour certains passages. Et ça m'encourage à faire un sequelle que j'ai prévue après la fin. Même si justement, 2x5 me fait gerber.. P.S : Lorenzo t'aime pas ? tu voulais que je l'appelle comment ? Miguel ? lol P.S 2 :la gerbe c paske j'aime pas wufei..je le trouve moche (c mon avis à moi). Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le charcler ou le faire disparaître de la fic. Il a son rôle important aussi. (soyez rassurées les fannes de Wuffy)  
  
Cora (qui fait partie des éternels.lol) : Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant que t'aimais bien Lorenzo..ah je te jure.. ;mdr. Ecoutez bien les autres, elle m'a dit « aucune raison que tu le supprimes ».Na.  
  
Hator (Barton ) :Ah l'originalité.oui c'est vrai que des fois c'est pas mal du tout (perso, j'adore le 4x5 de 'conventions', et j'aime bien aussi le 2x13 de ..euh..'errare humanum' (-_-) !!!) Une autre qu'aime bien Lorenzo ? Ah.il commence à avoir ses fannes !! Lorenzo : .... Non mais sérieux, ne l'aimez pas ;.ce type est dingue..un vrai psychopathe.pas dangereux ,mais psychopathe. (bon.un coup c'est aimez le, un coup c'est l'aimez pas, mdrrr) Non mais ça me fait plaisir qu'on apprécie mon bishonen..snif ..merci.  
  
Kaory : 6 personnes..ah ça ! Ce serait la merde pour Duo c'est clair.Quoique..Malfoy.il s'en tire bien quand même.mais pour Harry..Wuffy ? ah..je ne sais pas..ils sont trois (quatre ?) dessus. Ça peut aussi être Quatre ou Trowa.d'ailleurs Quatre il arrive là..et c'est sûr, dans cette fic, ce n'est pas Heero qui va s'occuper de Dudule..ne le ferais-je pas trop bon ce Lolo ?  
  
Nono-chan : Il ne part pas non. Mais..pour les conséquences..je vais le faire !!! à part, mais je vais le faire je crois. Un chapitre pour chaque personnes.j'ai déjà les titres des chapitres.attends de les voir !!! mdrrrr ça va être comique.  
  
Lian Landra :...et un 1x2 powa, un..bon..t'aime bien Lorenzo(7 personnes), mais tu fais partie de celle qui ne veut pas qu'il touche Duo ? (comme Makena ?) pfff..faudra bine, c'est lui qui va le soigner.et puis..faut que je réfléchisse a la fin..  
  
Bon, j'ai mes 8 reviews(je crois que j'en ai plus, mais je peux les voir que su le site.ff.net de m... ! Autre chose : je pars en vacances. 15 jours..à l'heure où vous lisez cette fic, je suis sûrement déjà à Martigues.Donc le chapitre 7..a moins que je le fasses dans la nuit.il paraîtra dans un petit moment.  
  
La Cicatrice 6  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que..  
  
Deux yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent instantanément et fixèrent les deux améthystes face à lui.  
  
-...Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?  
  
-Rien..je n'ai rien vu.  
  
Le brun fixa intensément le garçon et finit par soupirer de soulagement. Duo devina qu'il venait de se faire sonder pour savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Il n'appréciait guère ce genre d'introspection, mais vu qu'il venait lui même de pénétrer l'intimité du jeune homme, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Le natté s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix basse de l'italien se fit entendre.  
  
-Duo..Si je te disais que je pense savoir où trouver une solution, tu me suivrais jusque là bas ?  
  
Sank  
  
-QUOI ?!  
  
-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! ne t'en prends pas à moi ! sans rire..  
  
-Relena.où est Hilde ?  
  
-Hm ? Oh, je pense qu'elle est dans la cuisine. Le voyage à été long, elle se restaure.  
  
-merci.  
  
Heero se rendit dans la cuisine et chercha du regard une petite brune turbulente.  
  
« Non non. Pas turbulente. Quand ils mangent, les abrutis Duo/hilde sont religieux envers la nourriture. Extrement respectueux-limite s'il ne font pas la révérence- et sont immensément silencieux, occupés a bouffer qu'ils sont. »  
  
Son regard finit par tomber sur la brunette, et il se dirigea vers elle.  
  
-Ca veut dire quoi « en sécurité dans ses bras » ?  
  
-je savais que ça te ferait réagir. Rien du tout.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-..Beurp.  
  
-..  
  
-Te suivre.où ?  
  
-.[soupir]..il faut que je continue mon histoire je pense. euh.installes toi, y'en a pour un moment.  
  
Duo s'allongea sur le lit ,les coudes relevés et le visage dans les mains.  
  
-Bon.alors tu te souviens tu m'avais parlé de Final Fantasy ?  
  
Le pilote hocha la tête.  
  
-Le jour où mes ancêtres quittèrent la terre, ils perdirent un de leurs document. Ils allaient chercher leurs dernières affaires et partir vers l'aérodrome. En passant dans une rue, juste devant une boulangerie, l'un d'eux qui était parti dans la précipitation, avait tout juste eu le temps de réunir et ramasser tous ses dessins et ses quelques notes pour les prendre dans ses bras et sortir en vitesse. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'a jamais fermé la porte de chez lui.bref, tout ça pour te dire que ce garçon là, avait sa paperasse dans les bras et marchait rapidement vers l'aérodrome à la suite d'autres. Mais une des feuilles, une seule, s'échappa du tas, pour atterrir juste devant cette fameuse boulangerie. S'en rendant compte, il voulut la ramasser, mais son meilleur ami l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps et que s'il ne suivait pas, il n'aurait plus de place pour fuir. Il tenta tout de même d'y aller, mais fut retenu fermement, et tiré loin de son précieux document sans ménagement. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir au loin un homme ramasser le feuillet.  
  
-Qui était ce garçon ?  
  
-Le dessinateur du peuple. Il passait tout son temps a dessiner et écrire. Il s'appelait Alea Metsea.  
  
-Oooooooh..il était beau ?  
  
-...paraît-il .Beaucoup de filles l'admiraient. Mais on le voyait peu. Il passait ses journées dans la nature, pour s'en inspirer et dessiner. Le peu qu'il était en ville, il ne voyait personne. C'était un rêveur.  
  
-Oh.et le papier donc ?  
  
-C'est en sortant de sa boulangerie, avec sa baguette habituelle, manie qu'il avait pris durant son séjour en France, que Hironibu Sakaguchi trouva un document. Non signé. Il parlait de Cetra...et d'une autre terre. Il cogita chez lui pendant plusieurs jours. Un papier abandonné signifiait qu'il n'avait donc pas de propriétaire et qu'il n'était pas important puisque l'on n'avait pas déclaré sa perte. Il pouvait donc l'utiliser...A force d'imagination, Hironibu monta une histoire fantastique..et sitôt rentré au japon, il mit son idée a jour, et monta a l'aide de ses coéquipiers, la fameuse histoire de Final Fantasy VII que tu connais.  
  
-les Cetras sont donc des Lanuits en vérité..  
  
-Hmhm.  
  
-Et où est ton peuple désormais ?  
  
-Il a fuit sur une planète derrière Pluton .  
  
-Oh..ca fait une trotte.  
  
-Plus loin ils étaient des humains, mieux s'était pour eux.et pour les humains aussi.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je t'ai expliqué pour les Lanuits..et pour les humains ,imagine..les hétéros tombaient amoureux de garçons Lanuit.donc plus de chances pour la population féminine..et plus de procréation..donc l'espèce humaine en voix d'extinction.  
  
-Et.si je comprends bien, depuis, vous vivez sur..cette planète.  
  
-Disons plutôt que nous y sommes retournés.les débuts de notre origine se sont fait là-bas. Nous sommes arrivés en période d'Antiquité.  
  
-Ah bon ? Et Apollon qui était si beau était un Lanuit non ? dit Duo en rigolant.  
  
-Absolument.  
  
Pour le coup le natté s'arrêta de rire. Un silence réfléchi s'installa pendant un petit moment.  
  
-Et..C'est là-bas qu'il faudrait que j'aille..je pense trouver un solution dans la bibliothèque de notre plus grande agglomération.Elle regroupe tout les ouvrages étant écrits depuis l'Antiquité existant.l'entrée est surveillée et seuls les personnages importants peuvent avoir accès aux ouvrages anciens, mais ça ça ne sera pas un problème.  
  
-Ma solution serait là-bas..je..attends..est-ce que. ?  
  
-Duo ,il faut que je t'emmène sur ma planète.  
  
Sank.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire..Tu crois que je devrais rentrer ?  
  
-Si tu as des doutes ce serait préférable.  
  
Le japonais remarqua le drôle de sourire qu'arborait la jeune reine.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-je pensais que Duo à accomplit des miracles..Il a réussi a te faire sourire..et.tu parles !  
  
-Hn.Très drôle..Vous n'êtes qu'une génération de Bakas.  
  
-Alors là, je trouve que c'est franchement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité..  
  
Heero regarda Relena partir avec un air malicieux sans comprendre.  
  
Néanmoins, il allait rentrer à Palavas.(Palavas-les-flots, 34 : l'Heraut, à côté de Set, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.C'est une ville portuaire, avec la mer, et une sorte de défilé sur barque.vraiment très belle)  
  
Et de là, il rejoindrait leur planque en prenant un bateau.  
  
Duo était sa propriété.  
  
POV Duo  
  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire, je dois le suivre ?  
  
Je.j'hésite.  
  
Il vient de partir pour quelques jours..il y'a un seul endroit d'où on peut rejoindre cette fameuse planète. Il m'appelera arrivé là-bas pour savoir combien de billets il doit prendre.  
  
Je devrai partir avec lui..Je lui dois bien ça.  
  
C'est vrai après tout.Il se déplace exprès pour moi de L1..m'aide alors qu'on se connaît à peine.Il se bat pour trouver une solution à un étranger qui ne se montre pas vraiment reconnaissant.  
  
Mais j'ai peur..  
  
Peur de l'inconnu et..Heero.  
  
Hin ! Heero..tu parles.  
  
Il se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais un objet. Il ne faisait pas ça avant.avant que je devienne hideux. Notre union n'aura-t-elle été existante qu'à travers mon physique ?  
  
Il faut croire.  
  
Je me sens si mal..  
  
Et cette fois, personne pour me remonter le moral et me le faire oublier.  
  
Quatre essaie bien.mais il n'est pas Lorenzo..  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il e de si spécial ce garçon. ?  
  
Un physique avantageux (enfin.presque.ça lui a pas porté chance si je me souviens bien)..  
  
Et ensuite ?  
  
Hmm..un certain calme apaisant..pas le calme boudeur de Wufei, indifférent de Trowa, et glacé d'Heero.  
  
Ces silences ne sont pas chargés de froideur.  
  
Une gentillesse sans bornes aussi.où bien est-ce de la générosité ?  
  
Je crois que c'est un peu la même chose.  
  
Un certain humour..du cynisme ?  
  
Ca se discute.  
  
Mais je suis sûr qu'il à de l'humour..  
  
N'est-il pas Lion après tout ? Oui je sais, je suis très porté sur les signes astro. Je souris doucement en me rendant compte qu'encore une fois il m'a fait oublier l'indifférence d'Heero et ça sans même être volontaire.  
  
POV Heero.  
  
Je pose ma valise à l'entrée et tend l'oreille pour déceler la présence de mes compagnons.  
  
Quatre..Cuisine.  
  
Trowa...Jardin.  
  
Wufei..aussi.  
  
Lorenzo...aucune trace pour le moment.  
  
Duo...  
  
-Derrière toi.  
  
Je sursautai violemment et fit volte-face pour me retrouvez nez à nez avec le visage neutre du pourtant clown de service.  
  
-......Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ce que j'étais en train de faire ?  
  
-Moi aussi je suis un soldat Heero..Et je t'ai étudié..je sais comment tu agis dans chaque situation.  
  
Sa voix doucereuse était inquiétante.elle se mariait trop bien à ces traits tout aussi inquiétant. Je déviai mon regard de la cicatrice que j'avais fixé trop longtemps en espérant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
-Où est Lorenzo. ?  
  
-parti. Il revient dans quelques jours.  
  
Je sais ce que j'aurais du faire normalement. J'aurais du lui faire un grand sourire, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser tendrement en lui disant combien il m'avait manqué.  
  
Mais sa balafre m'avait bloqué. Je l'avais oubliée, mais elle reste la plus grande réalité présente. Elle me freine, me bloque...me dégoûte.  
  
La chose est là.  
  
J'aime de moins en moins Duo.  
  
Et il le sait.  
  
Je sais qu'il le sait.  
  
Et je sais aussi qu'il sait que je le sais.  
  
« je vais jouer mon rôle tout de même. »  
  
Heero leva son regard sur son amant a demi allongé dans son lit, en train de lire un livre, le côté charmant de son visage du côté du Japonais.  
  
« Oui.Mais de l'autre côté. »  
  
Le pilote Wing grimaça.  
  
« je devrais peut être le laisser à Lorenzo finalement. »  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils.  
  
Quelle idée.  
  
Il ne laisserait même pas une chaussette usagée au jeune homme tellement il le détestait.  
  
« Ceci est bien beau, mais en attendant.. »  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit de son amant sans un mot, lequel leva les yeux de son livre et s'étonna de la présence si proche de son petit-ami. L e pilote Wing Zéro avança sa main et la posa sur la joue de celle du pilote Deathscythe Hell (c bien long à écrire tout ça). A l'image de sa main, son visage s'avança à son tour et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les atrophiées. En embrassant son petit ami, le brun en profita pour le rallonger et le déshabiller rapidement(attention,je pars en lemon je pars en lemon). Duo se laissa faire et frissonna en sentant deux mains le caresser âprement . Il y'avait bien longtemps qu'on l'avait pas touché.. Heero ne prit même pas le temps de câliner le torse de l'américain. Et s'attaqua directement à son érection. Le jeune garçon se cambra violemment mais fut replaquer vivement au matelas. Déjà, l'autre garçon se lubrifiait, et stoppant la fellation, rentra brutalement dans le natté qui poussa un grand cri de douleur. Se saisissant des hanches du Shinigami, Heero entama de long mouvements de vas et viens brutals, sans aucune douceur...sans se soucier des larmes douleur de son amant. Duo avait l'impression qu'un scalpel lui déchirait l'anus (-_-). Après un long moment, le plus brun des deux se relâcha enfin, se retira et sortit du lit, laissant sa victime meurtrie et frissonnante , seule dans son lit, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Le pilote 02 se retourna face à la porte, dos à Heero , ses souffrances mentales débutant dès lors. En se couchant dans son lit, le japonais réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
« Mon dieu..mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait..je me suis servi de lui..pour.pour me défrustrer..oh non..je suis un monstre...comment ai-je put faire ça.. ? pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça !! Si j'aime Duo, je ne devrais pourtant pas prêter tant attention à son physique !! Je n'y suis pas sensible..c'est son caractère joyeux qui me plaisait non ? .je ne sais pas..je ne sais plus...Kami-sama aide moi..qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?? »  
  
La sonnerie « In the end » ( ^^) de Duo se fit entendre et le garçon se pencha pour saisir son téléphone portable. Heero put entendre le bip faible de la touche et la voix grave du Shinigami dire :  
  
-Allô ?  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas entendre la voix du locuteur ni de ce dont il parlait..à cette heure-ci.. (nous par contre si)  
  
-Allô Duo ?  
  
-Oui..  
  
-C'est moi, Lo..  
  
-renzo.je sais. Je t'ai reconnu. « j'oublie des voix comme la tienne » pensa le natté.  
  
-Bon..je suis à l'endroit oùon achète les billets.au fait, j'éspère que je ne te réveille pas.là ou je suis c'est le matin.  
  
-Non non, c'est bon.  
  
-Donc.je prends combien de billets.  
  
-Deux Lorenzo. Tu en prends deux.  
  
-Tu me suis ?  
  
la voix du jeune homme était teintée de surprise ainsi que de soulagement.  
  
-Sans hésitation.  
  
-Ah bon..  
  
-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller la-bas tout seul, te crever à chercher, pendant que moi j'attendais tranquillement en me roulant les pouces !! Après tout ce que tu fais pour moi..  
  
-Bon.très bien..j'arrive..euh.demain matin de ton fuseau horaire.  
  
-Pas de problème.  
  
-Duo...je suis content que tu m'accompagnes.rajouta l'italien en baissant la voix.  
  
-Pas autant que moi...oh non, pas autant que moi.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Shere : fallait pas vous réjouir. Je ne contais pas faire un lemon d'amour (ça ne convient pas à l'histoire pouyr le moment. Mais ça arrive, ça arrive.)  
  
Heero :..je passe pour un monstre sexuel sans c?ur.  
  
Lorenzo : sans c?ur ça devrait pas te changer..*se baissa pour éviter le coussin de la mort punitive by heero copyrighté Duo)  
  
Duo : hé hé hé.  
  
Shere : fais pas le malin quasimodo. Bon...a propos de la sonnerie, c'est parce que je l'ai.donc c'est passé dans mon esprit (quand je vous dis que je me shoote au linkin park. 


End file.
